Black Butler Twisted
by trueSailorearth
Summary: Lucy Rosenerro is a thirteen year old noble whom happens to be the last one of her family. Seeking help to rise to the head of her family and their business, she goes to Phantomhive Mannor for help.      With the ew friends she'll find Lucy may discover somthing about herself and the misterious Phantomhive butler that is beyond imagination.
1. The beginning

"My Lady, gift has come for you in the mail." I opened a small, green box, to find a golden ring, with a marvelous blue gem in the center.

"A rather large stone," I replied.

" I noticed that as well." I stared at Jasper, for it seemed he wasn't telling me all he knew about this mysterious gift. Jasper is one of my few remaining servants. My estate had six including Jasper, with hair of ginger and brown eyes. He was apprenticed by our old butler, Fredrick. He was in his late sixties when young fourteen year old Jasper had arrived at the manner. I don't remember all too well of his arrival, considering I was but eight months old. However, my parents did tell me the tragic story of the abused child whom ran away from home, in search of a new life. As I grew older, Jasper became more of a friend, rather than a servant, although, I don't think I quite understood that concept, yet.

There was also Penny, the maid. She had orange hair and green eyes. She always seemed so cheerful, so optimistic of every little thing. I remember that her mother had been our previous maid, and so Penny decided to follow in her footsteps. Mrs. Winston died from illness, leaving sixteen year old Penny to take her position. She always seemed so close to Edwin, the chef. Edwin had light, Blue-like hair and pale, milky eyes. His best dish was a secret chowder, witch soon became my favorite meal. He never seemed to stray far from the kitchen, witch confused me, until I was five. I saw him in the hall, with a rather unusual cane. I accidentally got in his way, and he fell to the floor. As my parents ran down the hall to helped him up, they told me of how he had been born blind.

The other two servants were twins, Mortise and Thomas. They both had light brown hair and dark blue eyes. Mortise was the gardener and Thomas was the gem polisher. Despite the huge difference in their jobs and tasks, I swear that no siblings could ever be as close as those two were. They were always seen together down the hallways, holding hands. At supper they sat next to each other, but they sat so close that not a single hair could find its way between the two. I came to appreciate and even care for all my servants, no ,my friends.

Then, one day when I was eight, only a month before my birthday, where we all were to fly out around the world to collect rare gems for our business, and for me to see the world, just as I always wished for, every birthday, it happened. I was fast asleep, tucked away in sweet dreams, to be awaken by blood curtailing screams. I jumped out of bed and dashed down the hall, as fast as I could. I checked my parents room, but they weren't there. I checked everybody's room, no one was there! As I trotted down yet another hallway, I saw a dim light coming from our parlor, where all the records of our exports, imports, inventory, and life records were stored. When I peeked a look in to the room, I fell hard to my knees, eyes wide open with shock, tears flowing out. Laded on the floor were all of the people I cared so much about; Penny, Mortise, Thomas, Edwin, Fredrick, and Jasper. They were all splayed over the room, laying and drenched in pools of their own blood. They were ripped open, and covered in bullet holes. Then in the middle of the room lay my dear parents. They had a pointed railings from our outside gates pierced through their heads and cores like spears. As it appeared, the same posts were through them both. "No, NO! Mummy, Daddy, please wake up!" Even though I knew they were to never stand again, to hug me and kiss me, to tell me stories and play with me like they always did, I just wanted to hear the comfort of their harmonic voices one last time.

"L-l-ucy," I turned my head to see a lesser damaged Jasper coughing and speaking with all his might to me. "Please, call a doctor and the police. There is a hidden button for both there purposes hidden under your father's desk." I ran to the dark red wood desk centered in the back of the room and crawled beneath it. Once I saw the little red buttons, I hit them both, and in no time, police swarmed the house, along with an ambulance and three doctors, one of which was a surgeon. The doctors stitched and sterilized Jasper before placing him on a stretcher and taking him away.

"Doctors, will Jasper be alright?" Hot tears ran down my face as I looked expectedly at the men in the white coats.

"We promise to do our best," replied one of the doctors, whom did his best to put on a reassuring smile. Then they carried him out and away in the ambulance. I sat in the back right corner, uncontrollably sobbing as pictures were snapped of my friends and parents. Then about two hours latter, a policeman came up to me and covered my eyes while another covered my ears. I may not have seen it, but I could still hear the teeth grinding sound of the railings being pulled out of my parents. The police stepped away, leaving me to see all of the ones so dear to me, forever lost, being covered in a white cloth. I wanted so desperately to run over to my parents and hug them, but their bodies were closely guarded by at least five police men, as they were carried away, with all my other friends. As they all left, one officer, by my guess, the chief, came to me, put his hand on my shoulder, and said

"We'll leave the funeral dates to you, ok?" I shook my head, and like that, he left. Leaving me all alone in a giant manner, stained by blood, sorrow, murder, and a shattered me.

In starred longingly into a photo of my parent and me, in the background were all my old friends. "After my return you never did allow any other help to be hired.

"No, it just wouldn't feel right." It amazed me it was always as if Jasper could read my mind. Drawing my attention to the aluminous ring inside the small green box I smirked and said, "Return to sender. I hate getting gifts from strangers, mail or otherwise. You never know their intension, however, in my case its usually plots to take over my family business."

"Yes, Rosenerro Jewelry emporium is a rather large company, expanded to four other countries worldwide, and in the process of expanding. it's a no brainier why others would be so rash to take it over."

"Indeed, that is why I must find a way as soon as possible to become the head of my family. If only I weren't a lady."

"That's right, after the funeral you were but just nine, and they gave you five years so-"

"I have but one year left." Japer shook his head in agreement.

"My lady, its time to retire for the evening, shall I bring you a drink before you rest?"

"That would be lovely." I stood out of the desk chair and receded to my room. After I changed in to my night gown I slipped into bed and took a moment to my self, starring at the ceiling, letting voices from the past drift into my head. I then rang the bell labeled bedroom, and in no time jasper arrived with a hot beverage on his usual silver rose incrusted tray.

"I thought instead of tea, you'd prefer hot milk, to soothe you into rest for tonight."

"As always, reading my mind deeper than myself," I said with a smile. After finishing my milk, I closed my eyes, and slowly drifted into my world of sweet dreams.


	2. curry

"Good morning, my lady. It's six sharp, as you requested the previous day, I am here to help you prepare for a morning ride."

"Thank you, Jasper. Before I ride, I require breakfast."

"Anything in particular?"

" How about flapjacks made with freshly ground whole wheat. Topped with fresh blackberry jam, creamy, salted butter, and a side of raspberries."

"As you wish. For your riding outfit, I suggest the dark blue riding gown with the light blue buttons, and the matching hat."

"Very well." Jasper respectable bowed and left the room to prepare breakfast. When I went down to the dining hall after dressing, I sat in my usual seat at the head of the table. Waiting for my meal, I looked at the portrait of myself, hanging above the table on the room's back wall. My dark brown hair and darker purple eyes were displayed in a much more elaborate manner. But, of course, a painter paints a Noble to the extent of one.

"Here we are, I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"Oh, why not at all." I truly do admire Jasper. He is always so nice to me, and ever so polite.

"Which hoarse would you like me to mount for you?'

"Today, I'll ride Thunder. He's such a lovely hoarse. Never have I seen a hoarse with a golden main and cream colored pelt quite like his."

"Yes, he also is the winner of two shows."

"I presume its because of his beauty, which I feel is completely arrogant. Beauty is fleeing, and judgment of such a thing is very superficial." I always have felt that way. I was never picked on by the matter myself, I supposed it was just how I was raised.

"I'll get him ready right away." Jasper left the room, leaving me to finish my meal in silence, another displeasure.

As I ride my hoarse, I can feel the wind in my hair, the smell of nature all around me, dancing around my nose. I rode for about an hour and a half, riding for fun, and then mostly perfecting my jumps. Once I finished riding, Jasper came and took Thunder back to the stalls.

"Lady Lucy," he said as we enter the manner, "When I was accounting records and files of our sales while you were out riding, I came across our dealings in India. As it appears, one of our top customers of the region, Prince Soma, is in town."

"That's odd, what business is he attending to here?"

"I'm not sure, but I doubt its anything for us to worry about, so, for now, we can disregard his presence. In other matters, it seems that the annual Curry Festival is being held tomorrow, and as I recall, you used to enjoy going to it with your parents."

"Yes, and Edwin would always enter, he even took home the first prize one year."

"Indeed, and it seems that the Queen is attending this year. She will also be granting the first place winner a Royal Warrant."

"First off, the Queen has been suffering from depression since the tragic death of the King, so I doubt she'll really attend. And second, we have already obtained a Royal Warrant in our own business. I don't think that the company will be expanding into food any time soon, so there's no need to enter. However, I do think its time to leave my shell so, make arrangements for my arrival."

"As you wish, My Lady." I then stood up and headed for our records office_. If I can attend_ thought to myself, _then maybe I'll run into my target, I need to get his help before my time runs out!_

Part 2

"As I look out the carriage window, I see family's merrily spending time together, plump ladies walking small dogs and," I chuckled.

"What else?" Jasper asked curiously?

"A reflection of you in the other carriages window looking up your nose. Are you simply board, Jasper, because that's not very gentleman-like, considering your about twenty seven."

"Why, excuse me Lady Lucy, uh, just want to look presentable in your acquaintance."

"He he, same old Jasper, excuses, but pleasing ones at that."

"Here we are." Said Jasper as he hopped off the drivers seat at the top of the front of the carriage and opened my door to let me out.

"Its astonishing to think that two cups and a string could work as a telephone, isn't it."

"Yes, I completely agree." When we moved to head inside, policemen came and secured a walkway, as a red carpet pulled out. Then trumpets began to play as a marvelous coach of high dignity pulled affront . A man in white opened the side door, to let a woman draped in black stepped out.

"Why, its her Majesty!" I exclaimed. I pulled myself frontward to a policeman and said, " Lady Lucy Rosenerro of the Rosenerro Estate. I've had several dealings with the Queen and would like to confront and congratulate her on her appearance at today's festival."

"Oh, I'm sorry little girl, but the Queen is a busy woman-"

"Charles!" yelled another officer, "This young mistress is a highly dignified Nobel, one whom has met with the Queen in person!" Right away I recognized the voice of the man, and his appearance became familiar as well, it was the same officer I had met so long ago!

"So sorry sir!" replied the lower ranking officer, "And my apologies to you to, miss!" before I was allowed to see the Queen, I smiled at the officer and said,

"So, you're the Chief now?"

"Indeed I am." he responded. With a nod of the head, I was let through the barrier to the Queen's presence.

"Good day, your Majesty, it is Lady Lucy Celia Rosenerro, at your presence. I am honored to make your acquaintance, as this is my first time in years attending the Curry Festival." I gave her a warm smile, and she nodded. _That's weird_ I thought _usually she's so joyous and talkative, especially with me, perhaps the death of the King is still putting her through a rough spot…_

_I walked in behind the Queen, trying to look less dignified, yet all as much respectable. As she headed for the royal chair seated for her aside the judges table, I began to walk around, trying to find my target. "Jasper, I would like you to save us spots, preferably at the front of the crowd, for the main event."_

"_Where are you going, My Lady?"_

"_I'm going to search for my target."_

"_Ah, I see, I wish you luck on finding the young lord." As I made my way down each major hallway of the building, I had no luck. After going down seven different hallways, I gave up and receded to the main event room. Then as I got to the entrance of the event room, I stopped. Policemen rushed past me, and screams filled the air. Before I even stepped foot in the room, Jasper slammed his arm in front of me._

"_What the-"_

"_My Lady, evil has possessed the crowd thought the curry, we must leave, it is no longer safe." I took a look past Jasper's arm, only to be horrified. People were going insane, and the utter chaos left the atmosphere so thick, it slowly began to chock me. As I was escorted out, I saw him._

"_There! Jasper, he's in the event area." My heart leaped as I realized that my troubles would vanish. He was the one person who could help me rise to the head of my Estate and family business. _

"_Jasper, stop!" he continued to move, not uttering a single word._

"_Tonight your bedtime tea is white, the type is snowflakes, your usual."_

"_Just leave it on the bedside table."_

"_Please, young mistress, I apologies for removing you when the target was spotted but,"_

"_It was just for my safety," I turned and smiled, "and I appreciate that dearly." Jasper let out a small sigh and said,_

"_I'm just glad the lady isn't mad with me," he returned a smile and began to exit the room._

"_Oh, Jasper,"_

"_Yes, milady," _

"_prepare the carriages first thing tomorrow, I think I'm going to pay the Phantom hive Manner a visit."_


	3. We meet at last part 1

Sitting in the carriage, I play my favorite game with Jasper. "Out of the carriage I see…green?"

"My Lady," Jasper said, holding back laughter, "Your not very good at this game."

"Well pardon me if there isn't but a single life form out here besides ourselves that isn't vegetation.!" I accidentally yelled a bit, and Jasper stopped laughing, gave a reassuring smile and said, "I apologize, my Lady. I was only trying to enlighten the atmosphere."

"No! Jasper, I really am sorry, I guess I'm just worried about today's meeting. What if he turns me down?" my head began to buzz with the concept, but it stopped once Jasper said,

"Even if that's the case, I promise to help you through this. We won't let the family estate or the company fall into the hands of a random stranger, or otherwise. I will do all in my power to assure the family properties, company, and credit all go into your grasp."

"Thank you," I said, smiling back. Jasper really does always say the right thing. I know that no matter what I will always have my one good friend.

"We have arrived, My Lady."

"Thank you for getting a driver so we could drive the trip together back here,"

"It is a hour and a half trip, you'd get lonely. Plus your such a joy to be around" A smile eased across my face, and I gave him a small hug. As we walk to the front door of the manner, I scope the scenery. There is lots of green hedges, bushes, and a forest to the north of the manner. Not to mention the giant hedge maze I can vaguely see. _Wow, with so much green it makes it feel so happy. I wonder if this is a reflection of Lord Phantomhive's life perspectives…_

The door bell rang, and I snap out of my thoughts. "May I help you?' A tall man with light skin and shiny, black hair that was long for a guy, but not too long that was cut to look sharp answered the door. He was in a formal suit and tailcoat, so he's probably the butler. His eyes were brown, typically a color not easily praised, but his shined just right and were deep. He seemed so perfect, too perfect?

"Yes, this is Lady Lucy Rosenarro. She has come to meet with Lord Phantomhive." I give a curtsey as an act of politeness.

"The master is already acquainted with a mistress, and is busy at the moment anyways." Jasper scoffed.

"_She_, I mean the mistress isn't here for anything of that nature. Lady Lucy is here strictly on business." Jasper seemed a bit steamed, a side of him I don't think I've ever seen before.

"As far as I know, the Rosenarro Company is a fine Jewelry company. I don't see what business you would have with a company that produces children's toys." The man had a straight face on, and so did Jasper, or at least he did now. Even so, I can feel a strong tension between the two.

"Pardon me," I spoke up, "But I'm not here for company reasons. I'm here for I seek help form a Master young as myself to help _me_ become a master." I smiled softly, not trying to look as if I'm a silly little girl who is trying to pull something I can't handle.

"I see, well even so there is no chance you would become a head, even with the help of my master. As long as there is-,"

"But there isn't another to take the head," Jasper interrupted, " Lady Lucy is the last one of her family. She doesn't have even but a cousin, aunt, or uncle to take over. There is only her."

"Sebastian!" A younger voice yelled from inside the mansion, "Who is at the door. I wasn't told that I have any appointments made today."

"You didn't make an appointment, let alone a call to simply inform of my arrival?" I asked Jasper, whispering.

"I apologize, My Lady. There wasn't time if we were to make it by when you requested. For all we know, there might not have even been an opening before our deadline."

"Well who is it!" The younger voice exclaimed. Obviously another conversation had started while I conversed with Jasper.

"It is the young mistress of the Rosenarro estate. She is here to seek help from you about becoming a family head." Explained…Sebastian to his master.

"I see… well as long it is of someone of noble blood on business and not a homeless citizen in search of donation, I suppose I can let them in for a moment." _He's arrogant, _I think to myself.

"Please come in." Sebastian said. As I walk through the door, I notice right away where a portrait of the family's head is supposed to be. Instead of the portrait being of his parents, there is one of Lord Phantomhive, himself. _I guess it makes sense, after all he is the current head. But still I would keep my parents' portrait up, It still is. _Around the left corner of the west side staircase, I see three heads pop out. Sebastian obviously saw them appear the same time I did because he gave them a menacing stair and they disappear, as quick as the wind. Sebastian gave Ciel a nod and with that Ciel says to me,

"Why don't we take this meeting up to the study." It was more a statement then a question, so I decide to nonchalantly follow him to the room.

As I enter the room, I take note to Sebastian being in the room, right next to ciel, although I have only been present in the manner for a mere four minutes, it is obvious that Sebastian never leaves Ciel's side.

"So, Lady Lucy Rosenerro, last remaining bloodline of the Rosenerro family. A company established back all the way in the Renaissance time." Ciel reads papers, by my guess documents, as he speaks to me.

"How do you-"

"I like to keep a tab on as many English noble families as I can. Since yours in particular is so high up, not to mention you are aquatinted with the Queen, and obtain two Royal Warrants, your company interests me in the most." Ciel gave a creepy smile, in my opinion at least.

"Well Lord Phantomhive, your high up on the chain yourself. After all, you are the Queen's guard dog." I try my best to sound as sure as he does. Ciel then heavily glanced at Sebastian and he left the room at once. "If you don't mind me asking, are you two of similar blood?"

"O course not!" Ciel exclaims. He slams his hands on the desk in front of him. "H-mhm" He clears his throat. "Sorry, but he is only a butler, nothing more." Just then, Sebastian enters the room with a silver tray and dome cover on his left hand and another tray with an elegant jasmine tea set on the other.

"Young Master, My Lady, for a snack I have a raspberry cheesecake drizzled with freshly made blackberry sauce and Earl Gray Tea." Sebastian says.

"Why, thank you Sebastian. I usually don't have Earl Gray at this time of day, but I am very fond of berry deserts, how did you know?" He looked at me and said something, but as soon as I looked into his eyes, my energy drops drastically and I faint. I wake up in a small black room. Just then, red theater chairs appear along with a weird, large, blank screen of some sort. I take a seat in one of the red chairs. The screen moves, and I see a memories of the past month, slowly burning away, literally. It repeats until the footage comes to the day of the mass murder of my parents and servants.

"lady Lucy?" I wake in the real world to find myself being supported by one of Sebastian's arms. Ciel was still in his chair, but with a look of utter confusion on his face. "Good, your awake."

"How long was I out?"

"Thy Lady was out for a good five minutes." Sebastian said with a worried expression. I tried my best to avoid looking at his eyes, to avoid whatever had just happened.

"What just happened? Last I remember I simply just looked at your eyes Sebastian, and then I was in some sort of little theater. In it I saw my past few years' memories rolling backwards, being burned away. All until…" I paused. In the myths of trying to comprehend, my eyes burned and blurred. Ciel looks urgently at Sebastian, whom nods.

"Would you excuse us for a moment." Sebastian says kindly. The two walk out of the room, leaving me on the floor by the chair I sat in before the episode.

Ciel's POV

"What in the bloody hell just happened in there!" I look at Sebastian, demanding for an immediate answer.

"Master, did you see her eyes just then?"

"Of course I did! They shone like yours do when you get angry or use your powers."

"Yes. Except hers weren't the usual pink glow, they were golden."

"What are you intending? Isn't she a mortal, like me?"

"At first it seemed so, but now…"

"Sebastian!" I'm getting angry. First this random girl shows up without any notice with an idiotic goal of becoming a family head. Then she faints, and now Sebastian is hinting that _she_ isn't even _mortal_!

"Master, I believe she is demon, But not entirely."

"So what? She's half demon half human? That's weird."

"I'm afraid its 'weirder' than that, she's…"

End- Ciel's POV


	4. We meet at last part 2

As Ciel and Sebastian re-enter the room, their faces wear a stern look and although Ciel is walking cautiously, Sebastian walks in his normal manner.

"Lady Lucy, will you please come with us for a moment?" Sebastian gives a normal smile and a courteous nod as I am escorted out of the parlor. Then he whispers, "We need to go somewhere…more private."

"Ok," I follow without resistance, for I suspect that I'll be given some answers. The second we step out of the room, I see three servants, whom heads I saw staring at me when I was at the front door, right outside the parlor door.

"H-H-hello, Milady!" Two servants say simultaneously. One was a young female maid with dark pink hair and large circular glasses. The other that spoke with her was a young man with blonde hair and clear blue eyes. By the way he is dressed, I assume he is the gardener. The third servant also had blonde hair, but it was cut shorter, and his eyes are blue, but darker. He wasn't speaking, but looks as though he is annoyed, or was it embarrassment? He held a lit cigarette in his mouth and wears a chef's uniform.

"If you three have time to stand around eavesdropping, you surely have your chores done!" Sebastian speaks to the three servants demandingly.

"Y-yes Sir!" The maid exclaims. All three of them run off, but not without taking a last glance at me. Sebastian lets out a sight and says to me,

"Lets proceed, shall we?" We walk down the hallway until we reach a steel door.

"Um, where are we?" I stare at the door, fear rising within me. _What are they going to do with me? _Ciel ignores me and says,

"Sebastian, tell her butler that Lady Rosenerro and I have much business to attend to, so she'll be here tonight. Also, that she is to call him tomorrow, not the other way around."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian gives a small bow and heads off.

"What? I'm not staying without Jasper! And I know he certainly won't leave without me." I feel hot, from anger and worry.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that. You see, Sebastian can be quite convincing." A devious glow appears in Ciel's eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE HARM HIM!" My eyes grow wide and my skin pale. I turn to run, but before I can go but three steps, Sebastian re-appears in front of me.

"Master, the deed is done." With a straight face, he nods to Ciel. I accidentally let a gasp escape out my lips, and both Ciel and his butler take notice instantly. "My Lady, please don't be afraid. Your butler is safe and sound on his way back to your manner."

"But, but, what are you going to do with me?"

"We mean no harm. If you would just come with us down to the cellar,"

"The cellar! What in the bloody hell-" My eyes open wider, bloody-the horrid memory of that day, where I lost all those dear to me. Hell-my life since that day. A hot tear streams down the side of my face. "People will notice if I'm gone." I whisper to them, "If I don't come back, Jasper will come get me, and take matters into his own hands. You'll be arrested at best." I keep my head down, fear keeping it from rising to meet their faces. I feel a hand gently grab my right arm, and take me past the large, metal cellar door_. At this point_, I think, _I'm defenseless, so I can't fight back. Might as well just go along with it. The whole room goes completely dark as the door slams shut. The next thing I know, I'm sat in a…wooden chair by the feel._

"_My, Lady. I humbly appoligize for the scare and rudeness. But there is a theory my master and I have concluded abot you that we, I mean he, wants to proove right or wrong." Before I get the chance to say a single words, pink eyes that shine of evil appear from the direction where I heard Sebastian's voice, and I black out._

_***scene change***_

_I walk along a path of twisted, dead trees. Weird enough, each tree has a single leaf on it. The first tree has a plump, green leaf on it, but the second I pass the tree, the leaf falls off, shrivels, and blackens. Each tee ahead has a leaf that is less green than the one behind, but the same thing happens to these trees as I pass them. Finally, I stop before the finial tree. However, this tree has two leafs; one red as blood, and the other a magnificent gold color. I reach out to the leafs, but then they fall off. As they travel in the breeze, they combine to form one leaf, both colors separate, mixing more until the leaf passes right by me._

"_Aaaah!" I awaken to find my self screaming in bloody agony. My back stings like one hundred thousand needles have pierced it, and burns like the fires of hell are inflaming it. A thicker darkness than before encloses me, and faintly, just barely over the sound of my own screams, I hear,_

"_W-what's happening!"_

"_Just as we thought." The thicker blackness lifts up to the normal blackness from before. A light flips on, and I slam my eyes shut, from surprise of the sudden burst of light. "A creature not even mentioned legends for it is too powerful. Nor mentioned in a single fairytale, for it is too ugly; ugly of contradicting sin. Thy Lady's true self is a half demon, half angel creature of destruction." Sebastian says this and turns to Ciel. "What are we to do now, Master?" Ciel turns to me and replies, "What else, she's to be my new chess piece."_


	5. Story Bridge 1

My eyes feel heavy, my heart sore. "Just kill me." I moan. It has been about three hours since Ciel and Sebastian took me down to the cellar. As it turns out, my whole life up to this point has been a lie. I'm not even human…I don't have the options of heaven or hell once I die. I'm half demon and half angel.

"Were not going to kill you, don't be ridiculous," Ciel says, with a flat face.

"Too late for that." I mutter. "Why can't I just go home. Its not like I'm going to go to the press and say 'guess what? The Phantomhive butler is a demon!'" Ciel stopes walking and glares at me.

"I don't see why your being so ignorant. You find out that you have great po-"

"OH, I'm ignorant? Because I have 'great power' and don't appreciate it? Don't forget that I had just as hard of a past as you, and lost more than you ever will. Now-" Tears stream down my face. "Now I'm not even human…not even _likeable_! What reason do I have to go on? All that kept me going is knowing I had to have some sort of purpose…and that I had Jasper." Anger flooded Ciel's face like a hurricane.

"You really want to compare hardships with me!"

"Yes, I do! Your life's misery has nothing on mine _Phantomhive_!"

"Just try, _Rosenerro_!"

"Guard-Dog!" Are disagreement turns into a yelling-fit. We kept at each other until Sebastian steppes between us, catching Ciel's swinging fist, and letting mine hit him. This makes him let out a small grunt.

"Really. Young Lord, Milady, please keep in mind that you are Nobles. Is this any way to act? Even peasant children your age act more civil."

"SHUT UP!" Ciel and I yell simultaneously. We glare at each other, for what seemed like ages, until the three servants from earlier come to the hallway Ciel, Sebastian, and I are in.

"Master," Said the younger blonde male.

"We heard yelling, yes we did!" Exclaims the maid. Ciel closes his eyes and scoffs.

"Don't worry. Nothing is going on." He turns to Sebastian and they exchange a simple glance.

"Now, Finny!" Sebastian refers to the younger male. "Have you tended to the garden?"

"Well…you see.."

"Meyrin, have you waxed the banister, set the table, and mop the floors?" He says to the young maid.

"Actually…"

"Bardroy, have you prepared dinner?"

"Not exacta-"

"Well, if you three haven't finished your chores, then you certainly shouldn't be snooping!"

"Eee! Yes sir!" Finny and Meyrin say. They run off, and so does Bardroy.

"I'll go call the Rosenerro estate now, Master."

"WHAT?" All of the sudden, I froze. Not of fear, but I literally can't move. I close my eyes to concentrate, but all I see are those cursed, glowing pink eyes of Sebastian's. I open my eyes so I don't have to see those horrid eyes, but now I feel a heavy mist surrounding me. _He's controlling me! _I force my mouth to move, with great pain. "What is the meaning of this? Why do you treat me with such disrespect! If this is because of our pity fight-"

"Of course it isn't because of that meaningless quarrel. I'm doing this for a higher cause. I want you to serve me."

"You must be kidding. I am a high class citizen, not a lowly servant! Plus, you already have three normal servants and a demon butler. What could you possibly gain form having me?"

"Well, actually, there is also Tanaka." I raise and drop my arms, in a gesture of frustration. " True, there are many whom have and had have a demon servant. But none before can say they were served by a demon-angel." I scowl at this comment. Ciel takes a step closer to me. "I realize I cannot force you to stay against you're will. But if you do stay here at Phantomhive manner, and serve me in the ways Sebastian does, then I will help you uncover your real past. Also, I will help you find your real parents." I gasp. _If I can remember my past, then I'll know what I'm really like. And then when I find my real parents…I'll have a family again. _

"_When you say 'serve you the way Sebastian does,' do you mean like a butler or…a weapon?"_

"_As you said earlier, you are a high class citizen. So I wouldn't make you a servant. You will protect me…as a weapon, you say." Just then Sebastian reappears and I gain full movement again. "So, you called my manner." I say._

"_No, I will leave that task to you, I just made sure those three wouldn't eavesdrop on your conversation. By the way, I was going thought the file my master keeps on you, Lady Lucy, and I noticed that your family has dealings with London's Underworld, like my master.'_

"_Yes, except our line of work was very different. We took cases that Scotland Yard had to close undecided. We take the…what would be considered…paranormal cases. However, our line of work in this field was abolished in 1823, due to public suspicion." The two nodded. Ciel seems intrigued, and Sebastian has yet again the same straight expression on his face. He looks out the nearest and says,_

"_My Lord, Mistress, it is about time for dinner. Then we shall retire for the evening. It has been quite a day for us all._

_After dinner_

_When Sebastian told the three servants that I would be a residence at the manner for the time being, they were all toughly confused. I heard someone go, "Ho, ho, ho." That is the first time I've seen Tanaka, whom I remember Ciel mention earlier. Then I had to call Jasper, which broke my heat, for I had to say goodbye._

_Sebastian settles me in a room with a tan carpet floor, and gold colored wall paper. It is also decorated with magnificent paintings. I finish the tea that Sebastian made for me and drift off into slumber. But that night, I dream of nothing but pain, sorrow, and misery._


	6. Tower of London

"Good morning, Lady Lucy. We are going to head out to a construction site today. Workers are complaining about ghost sightings, so the are wanting to retract from the contract. I thought we'd bring you along, for this is the kind of thing in your family's past doings."

"Or so I thought," I reply bitterly. I honestly don't mean to act so cold, but after realizing my life has been no more but a lie, I feel abandoned, and confused.

*Flashback (yesterday)*

"Jasper,"

" So glad you called-"

"Listen, I'm going to be a residence here at the Phantomhive manner for the time being. Please don't call, for I assume that I'll be very busy, I'm sorry!" With that I hung up the phone on the last friend in my life. Does it even matter? My life as I know it has been a complete lie. Ciel said that if I stay at the manner, and serve him, he'll help me uncover my true past and even assist me in finding my birth parents. When I asked him what he had to gain from me serving him, when he had three other ordinary servants, and a demon on his side, he gave a crooked smile and said, " True, there are many whom have and had have a demon servant. But none before can say they were served by a demon-angel."

"Pathetic, are these contractors children," Ceil complains, "Canceling construction because of ghosts, there's no such thing."

" Ciel, not everyone is as level headed by the situation as you are," I reply,

"They ca-" he stopes to stair annoyingly at Sebastian.

"You seem a little unsure of that," Sebastian says in a rather assuring way itself.

" Oh be quiet," Ciel says, in a manner gesturing to the end of the conversation.

" Cat and dog," I say. Ciel looks at me, as if annoyed by my comment, I decide to continue anyway. "The queen's precious guard dog, always demanding, always right in his own way, being led and outsmarted by the rouge cat." I glanced over at Sebastian, and he acknowledges my comment; pleasing me by giving a smile. A rather un-decodable one, at that.

"Grr," Ciel says, letting his annoyance show, yet, only proving my point further. He looks away from the two of us and says, "Lets wrap this up and go home."

"Of course," Sebastian responds in his usual obedient manner, that is, when he addresses Ciel. I have only been there from the previous day and already I can see the master- servant strict relationship between the two.

Sebastian opens the front door to the castle. It creaks as if abandoned by all life for countless years, which is the case. In entering, we all look around the corridor, when Ciel spots a painting of an elder and younger boy. _Perhaps, brothers? _I think to myself.

"I've seen this painting before, is it a replica?" Not even seconds after Ciel finishes speaking, the front door slams loudly shut, all on its own. We all turn to face it, out of reflex, then continue on up the nearest staircase.

When we get upstairs, candles light, and a voice in the dark demands, " Who gave you vagrants permission to enter this castle!" The unseen voice does not startle me, and nor does it the others.

"So that's it," Ceil says plainly, " The traveling minstrel is squatting here."

I look at Ciel, surprised. Not that I'm frightened by the mysterious voice, but he seems to lack all, even interest, towards the on hand mystery, which is more than I could ever say for myself.

"You dare insult me!" all of the sudden, a young man appears.

"So its true," I say softly. Then light fills the room as the ghostly figure continued.

"Me, the king of all England, I am King Edward the Fifth." Ciel gasps, as do I. He leans in closer to Sebastian and me an says,

"This doesn't make any sense,"

"It appears that ghosts do exist." Sebastian says, in attempt to answer Ciel's confusion. "Approximately four hundred years ago, on the verge of his coronation, Edward the Fifth was confined to the tower of London, along with his little brother Richard. They say the two were eventually murdered by jealous relatives. This castle is where they spent their time when they were young, I bet that you'd guess that their souls have returned."

"Huh," Ceil sighs and closed his eyes, "It may have been only for a few months, but he was still our king," Ciel opens his eyes and lifts his head to meet that of the kings. "I can't change that." He turns to Sebastian and nodes. Sebastian nodes back as he says,

"Understood, my lord." Watching them commerce doesn't hold my interest. Instead, while they briefly chat, I exchange a glance with the king. Feeling the frustration emit from him, I decide to stay quiet.

"What are you whispering about?" He demands, yet scolds at the same time.

"My majesty, may I present the right, honorable Lord Phantomhive," I glare angrily at him,

And he adds, "Accompanied by the fair Lady Rosenerro_," Oh so he gets 'right' and 'honorable' and I just get 'fair'! Typical._

Ciel walks forward to the majesty's presence, and bows. Sebastian then motions for me to do the same, so I walk up and curtsey as any lady would and wait for the king's dismissing word. Ciel then stands up and says, "Please forgive my rudeness, I wasn't aware that my majesty was currently in residence." I stand up to meet Ciel by the king.

"Fine, your forgiven. I don't get many guests after all."

"I'm not a guest, Sire." At that, the Kings' expression turns to surprise. I open my mouth to explain when Ciel continues himself. "You see, my company actually owns this castle."

"Oh, so you'd be the new caretaker then,"

"Not exactly," Ceil interrupts. I bite down on my lip, the conversation isn't going in a good direction. I turn to Sebastian only to be told to let Ciel handle it. _So, stay out of it. Great. "_If I may be frank, sire, I'd like you to vacate the premises."

"Your trying to evict the king and his brother, who have lived here for more than four hundred years."

"Naturally we'll offer you compensating for the castle. I shall pay you in every regard to your wishes. I'm sure we can come to an amicable agreement." Shaking Ciel's nonsense out of my head, I spot a little boy lurking into the room, and it seems as if Sebastian has, too. The boy warmly smiles at Sebastian.

"Well, well, it seems as thought my brother Richard has taken a liking to your butler there."

"He's my loyal servant. Sebastian Michaels." Sebastian gives a bow.

"We would have so much more fun if there was a butler around." The little boy says to a skull he carries in his hands.

"Indeed, he seems to be quite an unusual butler. I think this can become interesting. Follow me to the next room if you will." _He seems sure of something_. "Ciel," I whisper, "I'm more than sure they got there eyes on Sebastian, you'd better be careful, or they'll snatch him from under you."

"I thin I can handle a couple of ghosts, royal or otherwise." My stomach begins to churn, I feel that Ciel is going to be stuck with reality.

"If I win you will turn over your butler to me," the king states as he and Ciel sit at a chess table. "If you win, you can do whatever you like with the castle."

"Alright, I hope you don't regret it."

"Lets make sure we both play fairly, otherwise it won't be fun, will it?"

"Yes, I agree." for the following minutes, I stand and watch the game, sutily worried within my own mind.

"I am holding you to the wager we made." retorts Ciel.

"Of course you are," the king looks angry after having but another of his pieces knocked down. Then, a blue glow surrounded the knight piece in the king's hand, as it transformed into a King. He then knocks down Ciel's own king. "My, that looks like checkmate," Both my and Ciel's faces blooms with bitter astonishment.

"Majesty, were you lying to me when you said we were going to play a fair game!"

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

"Sire,"

"Don't you accuse me of lying. I hate liars! This is still my chess piece, I merely used my power to its full potential. That's not unfair!" _The king is no more than a child! He simply makes up his own rules and ways, just by means of pleasing himself! How arrogant. _

"Your majesty," Sebastian says

"Butler you have leave to speak,"

"Unfortunately, I believe my master has forgotten his own creed."

"Excuse me!" Ciel demands

"Surely my master remembers his belief that those that do not use their pawns to the up most are fools. My master does not believe in holding back." Sebastian takes the smallest glace at me. _I now see Ciel's view on my stands in his parade of power. _The realization hits me hard, that I was a pawn to Ciel's game, a pawn to only be discarded at the end of the game.

"Idiot!" I say under my breath, but Sebastian could obviously still hear me, for I can feel his icy gaze burning into me. I walked out of the room, aware that most, if not all eyes are on me. _How can I be so idiotic! Ciel isn't going to help me with my problems. When he's done using me, he'll simply dispose of me! I can hear the voices of the king, his brother, and Sebastian come my way, so I wipe my eyes as they approach._

"_You are more than welcome to stay as long as you want," the king says in a gentle voice. It is almost alien ,seeing the way he acted previously._

"_Thank you, it would be my pleasure." Richard yanked on my dress and began to lead me down a hallway._

"_Here you are! You can stay in this room as long as you need." When this little prince flashed his smile at me, I could tell it suited him more. It is the sun on a summer day. He then leaves, without another word. The room has scarlet walls and floor. The bed is a burnt yellow color with fabric draping from the top. Since I haven't any clothes with me, I open the dresser for a night gown. The dresser is filled with all sorts of beautiful gowns of all varieties. I choose a light pink gown. Before I knew it, I was in bed, drifting off into a sweet world of dreams._

_In the myths of dreaming, I see a bright, heavenly light. I wake immediately and followed the brightness that carries with me in the waking world. Although I can't see it, I can feel the light in the core of my heart. Grabbing my chest, I run down every corridor until I am outside. I look around, and see the king and prince glowing. I run over to them, knowing it was their time to leave._

"_Really, you don't need to fear for the castle, I'll look after it for you, that much I promise you." I hear Ciel say as I approach the scene._

"_That eases my mind, thank you." the king replies. The younger prince hugs Sebastian and says,_

"_Good bye now, thank you! You were great."_

"_Take care your royal highness." Sebastian replies simply. The boys then ride off in a little row boat, maneuvered by a creature in a black cloak, until they vaporize from sight._

_The first thing in the morning, we all go to the kings' graves and pay our respects. "Well, that's that," Ciel says, "The niceness are finally gone." I snap my head and frown at him, although he takes no notice. "Lets make up for lost time, work, work, work!" Then, from above, I hear the prince's voice,_

"_Liar,"_

_As we ride home, it is silent. Just then Ceil opens his hand to show the king's king chess piece._


	7. Lucy's Case Part 1

Lucy's POV

I wake as sun illuminates the room. I get up, half expecting Sebastian to be there with freshly brewed tea, but the room is still. The only movement in the room is mine. I dress for the day in a light green day gown with yellow lace running from the top of the torso to the waistline. Then I put on my black knee-high leather boots and put my hair in a bun with an extra piece of yellow lace that matches that of the dress. I walk out of my room and into the back garden. As I head for the hedge maze, wanting to see how far I can manage to get on my own, an enormous white dog with a black spiked collar and red eyes jumps in front of me. An angered look enters his eyes and he pins me down by the shoulders. I scream as loud as a can, hoping to get anyone's attention, preferably Sebastian because he can actually putt the monster off of me. The building sized dog extends his nails into my skin. My anger flairs and just as I am about to try my luck and push the dog off myself, Sebastian comes. He swings the beast by its tail and sends it flying to the forest on the out-skirts of the manner.

"Milady, are you alright?" I look at my dress. It is torn where I was pinned down and the velvet on the sides that keeps the majority of the dress together is falling apart.

"What….is…that…thing!" I ask through my exhausted gasping.

"That is Pluto, a demon hound."

"A what!" I exclaim.

"We picked him up when the Young Master had a case down in Houndsworth." Sebastian replies with a slight frown on his face.

"Did you say…Houndsworth?" I squeeze my eyes shut as I try to recall one of my favorite childhood memories, but it all comes up so blurry.

***Flashback***

"Happy fifth birthday, Lucy!" My parents cheer happily. Then my bedroom door opens, and in come Edwin, Mortise, Thomas, Penny, and Jasper with an enormous birthday cake.

"Happy Birthday, Lady Lucy!" They all cheer for me as they place the large cake on a food cart.

"The cake is chocolate with a fudge ribbon running through the inside, frosted with butter crème icing." Edwin says to me as he begins to slice into the top layer.

"Five layers of cake, one for every year you've been alive." Penny says to me, beaming. Father grabs my waist and hauls me on his shoulders, so I can see over the cake.

"Now, make a wish and blow." My father says as Jasper turns the lights off.

"I wish to see the world." I say, then blow all the candles out. The lights turn back on, and I look around the room; everybody is clapping and smiling, for me!

"What story do you want this year, darling?" My mother asks me.

"Can you tell me how you and father met?" Mum and dad look at each other warmly, and nod back at me.

"When I was about fourteen, I lived in a little town on the outskirts of London named Houndsworth. I was the second child of the Barrymore noble family. Our family were like the protectors of the town. My elder brother Henry was never quite as…delicate as my father, so to say. But anyway, on the dawn of my fourteenth birthday, the same day as the town's 'Pride of the Dog' festival."

"What's the Pride of the Dog festival?" I ask

"Its when the town would celebrate the existence of all dogs. We as a town are believed to come into existence by the united powers of dogs, and the fist Barrymore."

"Wow! That's amazing!" I exclaim. Mum nods, then continues with the main part of her story.

"I was in the front room, preparing to set off to the festival, when a knock sounded at the door. Fredrick was but forty-eight then, a servant back at my family estate. He answered the door, and there stood your father. He bowed at my presence, and complemented my beauty. The second are eyes locked on each other, our loved immediately formed. I went to take his hand, but then my father, mother, and brother came down to see what was going on. Fredrick announced your father as Lord Cole Levi Rosenerro, the current head of the Rosenerro Estate. His exact words were and I quote, 'The Lord has come all the way from the far east end of London here to Houndsworth to ask for Lady Amelia Ella Barrymore's hand in marriage.' My father and mother both knew this day would come. All my father asked was, 'Will my daughter be leaving our town?' your father said yes, but he promised my safety and overall happiness. Although my parents approved, my brother was disgusted. At the festival when my father announced my marriage, the town was shocked, but then happy, and welcomed my future. The last thing I remember is when your father and I were leaving for his manner, and my brother shouted, 'You are a traitor, Amelia! When I take over, there will be no festivals. The town will allow no outsiders, all because of you!'" My mother looked down for a second, but then smiles at me and dad and says, "In the long run, it was all worth it-"

My memory fades to the point that I can't remember what happened. Everyone's faces completely blurs. I shake my head to try to get rid of the memory. I look over to Sebastian, whom stares at me with a solid expression.

"Well I best be heading off now. I am taking the young Master into town today to run some errands." Sebastian dips his head, and walks off into the front room where I hear Ciel say angrily, "What took you so long! Daylight won't wait for you." Then the front door shuts loudly, and the manner goes silent.

I walk into the kitchen to look for the chef.

"Hello, is the manner's chef in here?" I call into the kitchen. The man I saw my first day at the manner with the cigar in his mouth turned around. He was sitting at a small wooden table in the back with the younger blonde man, and the younger woman.

"You talkin' to me?" The man asks.

"Well, you are in a chef's uniform, are you not?" I say, and smile.

His eyes gleam and he exclaims,

"That's right, I'm the chef!"

"I'm afraid we haven't been properly acquainted. I'm Lady Lucy Rosenerro, but I prefer to just be called Lucy."

"Nice to meet you, Lucy!" They all say.

"I'm Mey-Rin." Says the maid.

"I'm Finny." Says the young boy.

"And I'm Bard." Says the chef. We all smile at each other. Just then, a bell tolls from within the manner, making Mey-Rin jump out of her seat.

"The mail!" She exclaims, running out the room.

"So, may I have chocolate cheese cake with fresh raspberry jam, Bard?" I look at him, smiling.

"Oh, sure." He slings a frying pan over his shoulder. "Cuz I'm the chef! Finny!"

"Y-yes?" The younger man asks.

"Go to the garden and pick some raspberries." Bard orders.

"Yes, Sir!" Finny raises his hand to his forehead in solute, then runs off to the garden. I leave the room, and go to the back garden, watching out for that beast of a dog, Pluto. I spot Finny picking raspberries like mad.

"You have enough." I say, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, your right," He smiles at me, "Thanks."

"Does this manner have any riding stables?" I ask.

"No, I don't think so." Finny says, scratching his head.

"Oh, ok then." I say, disappointed. Riding was the one thing I did at my manner everyday. It is also the only time I went outside.

"I'll get these to Bard." Finny says, walking back into the manner. I go back in too, just in time to be in the front room the second Ciel and Sebastian return. Sebastian comes in carrying at least a baker's dozen worth of boxes.

"I'll go get the rest." He says to Ciel.

"There's _more_? Ciel, you shop as much as a Mistress." I suppress my laughter. Just as Ciel moves his lips to retort at me, Mey-Rin barges through the front doors.

"Lucy, a letter has come for you, yes it has!" She runs up to me and hands me a

thick white envelope.

"Mey-Rin," Sebastian scolds, putting down more shopping boxes, "Is that any way to address a noble?"

"Please Sebastian." I say, "She can call me by my first name. I told her, Bard and Finny that they could." I put my fingertips on my forehead. "A good butler has not only dignity and respect for his master, but complexion for those around him." He just gives me a hard stare. I turn over the letter that Mey-Rin handed me-a big grin spreading across my face. "Sebastian, a letter opener, please." I hold out my hand. Both him and Ciel wear confusion on their faces like a drape. Sebastian lets out a small sigh and hands me the letter opener.

"What is that?" Ciel asks me. I turn over the letter before ripping it open, showing Ciel the back of the letter, sealed by a Royal Family stamp. "A letter from the Queen!" Ciel exclaims.


	8. Lucy's Case Part 2

Lucy's POV

"This must be a mistake." Ciel growls. "Why on Earth would the Queen send you a letter? How would she even know you're here?" I ignore him, and rip the letter open.

"Here," I hand the letter to Sebastian, "You read it. Otherwise Ciel won't believe what it says is true." Sebastian eyes me, clears his throat, and reads the letter,

Dear ,

I, Queen Victoria here by grant your family's old running of crime investigations operational once more. Your letter was marvelous and I agree that some cases closed are better to be known, at least by the Queen

Your first case will be on the mysterious death of Charles Bravo. The prime suspect was his wife, Florence Bravo. She was put on trial, but under unknown circumstances she was found not guilty, and the case was closed. I want you to investigate and find the hidden truth. Now that you are boarding at the Phantomhive Manner, perhaps it would be in your and Lord Phantomhive's best interest to combine powers.

Signed,

Her Majesty, Queen Victoria

Ciel's mouth gapes open, and Sebastian looks stunned. I snatch the letter away from him and say,

"Well there you have it. Although, I don't know if I agree that I need work with you, Ciel." I give him a smug smile, and he bitterly frowns at me.

"If I don't come and help, how will you get where you need be? Sebastian certainly won't assist you without me." Ciel retorts.

"I'll figure it out." I say, waving my hand and walking towards the door. "Plus, I'm sure what you meant to say was, 'If you solve this case and I don't, it will bruise my reputation!'"

"What did you say!" Ciel exclaims. The atmosphere around Ciel changes and I hear him say, "Sebastian, I order you have me work on the case."

"Are you-"

"Now!" Ciel interrupts Sebastian. As I pull on the door to leave, Sebastian slams it shut again. He flashes his pink, demonic eyes at me, and I let out a screaming whimper. I then black out.

***Scene change***

I walk into what looks like a little theater. It has red chairs and a weird, large screen. I sit in one of the little red seats, and am then strapped in. I eyes unable to shut, I forcibly watch the screen, seeing my memories burn, all the way up to two nights after my Fifth Birthday.

I wake up, my vision blurry. After a minute or so, I see clearly again. I look up at Ciel, holding me in his arms. Anger spreads across my face, and I punch Ciel hard in the ribs, before Sebastian has time to stop me.

"You bloody idiot!" I yell at Ciel. "Are you so power hungry that you risk one's well being? Sebastian won't be here for you forever, you know!" I get up on my feet, looking down at Ciel, holding his left side where I punched him. "You have to learn to live life without Sebastian." Sebastian comes to assist Ciel up. He uses Sebastian's arm for support. Ciel gives me a grim look and says,

"No. For the day I won't have Sebastian will be the day my revenge is complete, and he will devour my soul." My eyes widen.

"He-he's going t-to what?" I ask, my voice shaking.

"You didn't think that I do this for mere enjoyment?" Sebastian asks me. I shake my head, and walk out of the room.

As I make my way up the second floor west corridor hallway, I run into Bard.

"S-sorry." I say. Why does this seem slightly familiar in a sense?

"No problem, Lucy. I was just comin' to get ya. Yer dessert is ready." He smiles at me. Feeling a bit better, I follow him to the dining room. I sit in a chair to the lert of the head seat, and Bard brings out a silver platter. He sets the platter on the table and removes the dome cover.

"Ta-da!" He exclaims. I look down at the dessert-burnt black and sour-smelling. I gulp and say,

"Looks delicious." I lift up my fork and take a bite. I swallow what's on my fork whole, but not so quick that it seems as if I haven't eaten anything. I wipe my mouth and say, "It's good, thanks Bard." His eyes gleam with happiness and says,

"Thank you, Lucy. Ya know, the Young Master never eats my cooking."

"His loss." I say, taking another couple bites. It isn't a complete lie, the cake isn't as bad as it looks. I finish my dessert, wipe my mouth again and say, "Thank you for the meal, Bard." I smile at him.

"Any time!" He replies, and smiles back at me. I get up, and head out of the room. I head for my room when I hear a commotion in the kitchen. I rush in to see Mey-Rin reaching for the higest plates, the stool under her slipping.

"Aaaah!" She screams, I rush to her side and catch all the falling plates with my hands, and push the stool back under her. She lands sitting on the little stool, and I set all the plates on the near-by counter.

"Are you ok?" I ask her, helping Mey-Rin up.

"Yes, thank you Lucy." We smile at each other.

"Mey-Rin, you should get plates from lower down and take less at a time so you don't fall."

"I would, but Sebastian says that I have to use certain plates for certain meals, and that they have to complement not only the occasion, but the time of day and meal as well."

"Then we should arrange the dishes by most used on the bottom. And add another cabinet next to it for the fancy dishes, so you don't have to reach high up."

"That's a splendid idea!" Mey-Rin says to me.

"Don't mention it. I'll ask Sebastian about ordering the cabinet." I walk out of the kitchen and head into my room. I look out my window, into the back garden. I see Finny with the beastly Pluto. The demon hound's white fur is covered in mud, and his red eyes gleaming as he chases Finny around. I rush down the stairs and into the back garden.

"No, Plu-Plu! Bad dog!" Finny yells as he is chased. I run up behind Pluto and yank his tail.

"Bad dog." I silently scold. I look at him, and he sits down, panting. Utterly confused, I look at his eyes, to see the reflection of my eyes. They are shining like Sebastian's does, except they're gold instead of pink. I back away, stunned. Pluto walks up to me and licks my face, in comfort. Still shocked, I rub his head. Finny comes up to me, and I close my eyes, hoping to get rid of the glowing. It must have worked, because as Finny stops in front of me, I look at him, and he doesn't react strangely.

"Thank you, Lucy." Finny says to me. Bard and Mey-Rin come dashing into the garden.

"We heard yelling, yes we did!" Mey-Rin exclaims.

"Everything is ok now. Lucy saved me." Finny says.

"She caught the dishes and helped me when I was falling." Mey-Rin says.

"An' she ate my cooking." Bard says.

"Your so nice." Finny praises me.

"Nicer than the Young Master." Says Bard.

"And just as agile as Sebastian." Mey-Rin says. The last one makes me feel a little sick, but I don't show it.

"Oh, why thank you." I say, and we all smile at each other.

"Well isn't that nice." We all turn towards the front of the garden to see Ciel and Sebastian coming. "What a nice little relationship you four have." Ciel continues.

"You three get back to work!" Sebastian says. As they begin ti run away Sebastian says,

"Wait." They all turn around and look back at him. "The three of us are heading out now. I expect all the chores to be done when we get back." Sebastian waves his hand, and the three dash back into the manner.

"Great." I mumble. "Lets get it over with." Ciel, Sebastian and I walk to the front of the manner. Ciel and I get in the back, and Sebastian goes on top to drive. As the carriage begins to move, I reach my head and call out to Sebastian, "Head into central London." I plop back in the carriage and look out the window closest to me. "I spy with my eye, green." I tear streams down my face, as I remember the game I played would always play with Jasper, my friend.


	9. Lucy's Case Part 3

Lucy's POV

The past twenty minutes or so of the ride to Central London have been filled with silence. I look out the window as the carriage comes to a halt. The door on Ciel's side flies open-mine seconds after.

"Here we are Milady, Central London. Where is the first destination?" Sebastian asks as I step out of the carriage.

"We need to head over to the Gully Water Cure Clinic." I say, reading the documents given to me by the queen.

"But aren't there numerous Water Cure Clinics here in London?" Ciel asks.

"Yes, but according to the information provided to me by the Queen, an acquaintance of our prime suspect, Dr. James Manby Gully works at his second clinic on Thursdays and Sundays. Since today is Thursday, we know he'll be at," I stop in front of a large, red brick facility, "This location." Sebastian holds the door open as Ciel and I walk in to the front counter.

"Hello there, younglings. What can I do for you?" Asks an elder man with a white button down, long-sleeve shirt, toped with a matching grey vest and hat.

"I am Lady Lucy Rosenerro, inspector of dropped crime cases as of order by her majesty, Queen Victoria."

The elder man just stares at me, confuses. Then Ciel steps up to the counter and says, "I'm Lord Phantomhive. I run the Underworld by charge of the queen."

"Oh, I see now. But why are you here? This is just a Water Cure Clinic."

"Actually, we are here to interrogate Dr. Gully." I say. The elder man nods, like he can't find the right words to say.

"This way." He steps from behind the counter, and takes me, Ciel, and Sebastian into the back room.

"Hey, Ciel," I whisper over to him.

"Yeah?" He says back

"Are you shorter than me?" I ask, trying not to laugh. He grows hot and blurts out,

"No! I am taller! You're just wearing heels!" Sebastian looks over at Ciel, with one eyebrow cocked.

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm not wearing high heels." I lift up the bottom of my dress. "I'm pretty sure that my shoes are as high as yours." Ciel huffs, and walks ahead of me.

"Here he is." The man says, obviously ignoring the tension in the air between me and Ciel.

"Dr. James Manby Gully, may we have a second?" I ask him, as the elder man, or the clerk, leaves the back room to go back to his position.

"Who are you?" The doctor asks. He is an elder man as well, on the shorter side.

"We are here on behalf of the Queen." Ciel jumps in, obviously still upset about me being taller.

"We're investigating the murder of Charles Bravo. Now we are not holding you guilty of anything. All we want is for you to answer some questions."

"Is this a joke? I'm not giving such information to children!" the Dr. booms.

"We are not mere peasant children. I am Lord Phantomhive. You may know me as the Queen's Guard Dog." Ciel gives a sly smile.

"I am Lady Lucy Rosenerro, last bloodline relative of the Rosenerro Noble family. My family's elder line of business has recently been re-operative, me as the conductor." I say.

"You're the Rosen Mistress?" The man asks me. _I haven't heard that nick name since… _I try to remember, but all I can find that far back is static.

"Yes." I say, solid.

"This is an honor. You know, your Mother came in to this very clinic, around the time you were born." My eyes widen by surprise. I shake it off, though, and continue.

"That's nice, but back to the matter at hand. We would like to question you about Florence Bravo."

"Yes, of course." The elder man says, looking down and taking a seat. Ciel and I stay standing, as there is no other seats in the room.

"As the records show, you did indeed have an affair with Ms. Bravo, correct?" I ask.

"Y-yes, that would be correct." He says. I hear Sebastian standing by the door, writing down everything we say, word from word.

"Do you know anything about her life prior to your, engagement?" I ask.

"Not really, she never told me much of anything on that line. Besides that she was devastated when her and her old husband had to split, and more-so when he passed away."

"Her previous husband was Alexander Louis Ricardo, correct?"

"Yes."

"But didn't they separate because of his violent affairs with Florence?"

"T-that's what I heard-" He stutters, then Ciel cuts the Dr. off.

"Didn't you ever question what she said to you then? Why would a women be devastated by loosing a man she left of her own free will. A man whom abused her?"

"I-I-"

"We're so blinded by the women in front of you that reality, truth, and Justice to your own Country was an ignorant thing?" Ciel booms, cutting him off again.

"Ciel, stop. Part of interrogation is to let the one being interrogated speak and answer the questions given."

"Thank you." James clears his throat to speak. "Florence always came to me in tears. She would say, 'Their all liars. He abuses me.'"

"Wait, did you say 'abuses?' She said it in present tense, not past tense? Wasn't Florence already separated from Alexander by the time you two got together?"

"Yes, she was." He slumps back in his chair. "That always confused me as well. I would have asked her, but Florence was always so upset, and worn out when she saw me…I just didn't want to burden her with anymore worries than she already carried on her shoulders."

"Thank you," I give a small curtsey, "That is more than enough helpful information."

"We appreciate your time." Ciel says and nods. With that, Ciel, Sebastian, and I leave the clinic and head to the Western outskirts of London, where Florence Bravo is recorded to live.

Sebastian leads me and Ciel through a thick forest.

"Are you sure we're not lost, Sebastian?" Ciel retorts.

"I agree, it's had to have been at least half an hour since we ventured in this forest." I side with Ciel, for once.

"I assure you My Lord, Milady, we are just about there." Sebastian says, continuing on into the thick vegetation.

We all walk for about another twenty minutes before reaching what looks like a deserted Manor.

"Here we are." Sebastian says. We advance towards the building when Sebastian holds his arm out, blocking the way.

"Wha-?' Ciel starts.

"There is an electric force field surrounding the Manor a this point, circling the entire area."

"I've never heard of something like that." Ciel says.

"Me neither." I say softly. I feel a slight pain in my chest, but from what I don't know. "What do we do now?" I ask.

"Heh," Ciel chuckles slightly. "Sebastian, I order you to get us into that Manor." Ciel demands.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian says, crossing one arm over his chest and kneeling down on one knee. Sebastian turns away from me and Ciel. The atmosphere grows dark and thick, which Ciel takes no notice to. Then Sebastian puts his hands up by the force field. In seconds he lowers his hands and the atmosphere returns to normal.

"This way." Sebastian gestures in the direction of the deserted building, smiling. We all walk to the front doors of the Manor. They are completely covered in thorny, dark green vines, as is most of the Manor. Weird enough, the knocker on the door is uncovered. Sebastian bangs the knocker on the door three times loudly. The door opens in a frenzy, all the vines ripping to shreds. A cold breeze comes from within the Manor, that pulls us all in like a giant fist.

"What do we have here?" Calls a deep, dark voice. A man comes down the main staircases in the back of the Manor. He has a black , long sleeve shirt with a white satin vest. Also, a purple tail-coat, matching purple boa-tie, smooth black pleated pants, and his black pointed boots going over the bottoms of his trousers. His hair is a light brown color and his eyes are a burnt red color. "What do I owe the pleasure of having two noblemen in my master's estate?" With every approaching foot step he takes towards us, the pain in my chest grows more intense. Ciel and Sebastian remain as calm as ever.

"Is this the estate of Florence Bravo?" Ciel asks straightly.

"Yes, it most surely is." The man replies. Now about five feet away, I see that he is also very thin and extremely tall. I squeeze my chest with my left hand, harder and harder as the man gets closer. The pain is now engulfing me in its dark black fire that I feel bitterly weak-enough to just collapse to the ground. Ciel looks over, with a confused expression, expecting me to do as much talking as before. Sebastian steps in front of both me and Ciel.

"The Young Lord and Mistress are here by order of the Queen to question Florence Bravo." Sebastian says.

"Is that so?" The man says, sounding almost as of he's hissing. "Then I will take you to her." He walks four steps ahead, beckons us to follow him with his hand, and says, "My name is Morgan, and I'll be your guide. I am also the servant of this lovely estate." He sings the last part. Morgan takes us up four flights of stairs before coming to a hault. "This is the end of our tour, Lady and Gentlemen." He opens a door, more thickly covered in the thorny vines than the front door. He rips it open, with bare hands, steps in the door way and calls into the room, "Milady, we have _special visitors_." His voice drops menacingly on the last two words.

"Wonderful, bring them in." I hear a young, yet frail voice sound from within the room. Another deathly cold gust of wind comes by, making only me and Ciel go into the room. The door slams shut behind us, with Sebastian on the outside! I run to the door, but vines now are re-growing over it, thicker than the last ones. The pain in my chest slowly disappears. I turn to face an approaching figure. A women with curly dark brow hair that flows loosely down her back, with eyes that mach her hair color, comes two feet in front of me and Ciel. "Hello, children. You are the first visitors I've had since…since…my late husband Charles."

"That is why we are here." I say, as collectively as I can.

"Yes, we want to question you about your actions and wear abbots on the night your husband was murdered." The woman eyes us, looking up and down, and back up our entire bodies.

"My, my, you children _are _nobles." She says, interest in her voice. "And you," She points at me, revealing fingers so skinny that her skin fits tightly around the bone. "You wear gem orbs on your dress. That marks you as a Rosenerro, and by my guess, you're the current Rosen Mistress."

"Yes." I say, keeping as solid as Ciel.

"Then you," She points at Ciel, "You have a nice, big blue ring on your left thumb. That must mean that you're the current Earl Phantomhive."

"Yes." Ciel says, but cocks an eyebrow. A creepy smile spreads across Florence's face, cracking her dry skin, and revealing rotten yellow teeth.

"Then you two are worth quite the bundle. Of course your not my children, but just the jewels you wear and the clothes off your back are good enough!" She lunges at me, wraps her right arm around my neck, and pushes Ciel to the floor. I try to scream, but knowing that I try, she squeezes my neck tighter. "I'll start with you. She says, her putrid breath stinging my face. Still keeping a tight grip on me, she reaches into a cardboard box and takes out a long, curved knife. Then she gets out a vile of light green liquid. "This isn't what I poisoned Charles with, oh no. I need your body clean. This will make your heart stop in mere seconds, if I'm lucky. Then I'll use this beautiful knife and cleanly take the jewels off your lovely dress. She puts a bony hand and yanks my lower jaw down.

"Lucy!" I hear Ciel yell. I fell my eyes gleam in a devilish way, and I kick the woman back hard with my left foot. I leap to the side, just avoiding the knif as it sticks into the floor. Darkness engulfs me, and lightning like pain shoots up my back. Right now, I'm too angry to scream. The darkness vanishes, and I walk to where the woman is shuttering on the floor.

"Don't you ever mess with me or my friends. You got that, ya damn witch!" I growl, them scream the last part. I blink my eyes shut, then open them fiercly. A look of pure horror spreads across Florence's face. In a mere five seconds, her eyes roll in the back of her head, and she hit's the floor with a _**thump! **_The blackness engulfs me, and disappears quickly. I fall to the floor and pass out. The last thing I hear before passing out is Ciel's voice, foot steps coming my way, and the vines ripping off the door.


	10. Lucy's Case Part 4

Lucy's POV

I open my eyes to a blurry world.

"Lucy, Lucy? Are you awake?" I hear Ciel's voice ask me. My vision clears, and I find myself being supported by Ciel. His left arm is holding by back while his right keeps my head up. "Good, your awake." He says, with a straight face.

"What happened? What time is it?" I ask.

"You've been out cold for almost ten minutes now." He says, a small chuckle in his answer. "Guess you're not that strong."

"Is that any way to speak to your savior?" I say, smiling. Ciel helps me up, and I brush off my dress. "Where's Sebastian?" I ask.

"He went to fight that other Butler." Ciel says looking out the doorway.

"Might be an interesting battle to watch." I say.

"What?" Ciel asks, confused.

"If I'm not mistaken, that Butler was a demon as well." An interested sort of gleam enters Ciel's eyes.

"Let's go watch, then." We walk out of the Manor and into the back garden. I see Sebastian dueling with the other butler. Sebastian places a blow on the other butler's lower abdomen, knocking him back onto the floor after flying back a few yards.

"Morgan Harland, you are a disgrace to demons and butler everywhere. You feed off the misery of a human, ignoring the soul's wish. Then you let your master perish under the hands of a young girl." Sebastian says. He narrows his eyes and says, "You disgust me." I can't see it, but I can tell that Sebastian is shining his demon eyes. He places a deadly blow to Morgan's face, and with that, Morgan dies.

We all walk back to the carriage in silence. I look over at Ciel, to see that the flesh of his left arm is torn.

"Ciel! What happened to you?" I ask, suddenly worried.

"Well right after you passed out, some of those horrid vines started growing towards you. So I simply blocked you from their path."

"I-I'm sorry." I say to him.

"Please, it's more Sebastian's fault that yours. He is supposed to protect me at the cost of his life." Ciel stares at Sebastian grimly.

"I sincerely apologize, My Lord." I shake my head.

"Why?" I ask.

"Why what?" Ciel asks me.

"Why…would you try to help me? It's not like I'm of any importance. I'm just a mere piece on your chest board." I say, looking down.

"Yes, you are a piece in the larger game. But there is a dereference between pawns and knights. Pawns are useless-no shame in eliminating them. But you are more like a knight-a noble piece that can be vital to the survival of the King and Queen of the game." I look up at him. "But you aren't just a knight, but a loyal knight. One that I know I will always be able to depend on." Just then, the tiniest hint of happiness enters Ciel's face, but that tiny trace leaves as fast as it comes.

"Well, that is something you have right." I say to him. "I'm not one to lie or betray. I promise to stay by your side until the day comes where your soul is forever lost. That you can count on." I give him a small smile. He nods in agreement.

"Good night, Milady." Sebastian says as he leaves my room. It is now time to retire for the night, which I'm glad about. For I fell more ragged than a piece of rotten rode kill.

***Dream sequence***

I'm running in a vast green field, my dark brown hair curled and flowing loosely down my back. The sky is bright blue and clear, not the slightest trace of a cloud to be seen. I trip on a twig, but am immediately caught.

"You must be more careful, My Princess." I look up at his loving eyes. His smile is warmer than the sun could ever dream to be. I stand back up on my own feet, and meet his gaze. All of the sudden, he pulls back a veil from my face. We now stand in a little church. A priest stands behind us. I look down at myself-I am wearing a crème colored wedding dress that is decorated in lots of ribbon. It trails behind me for about a yard. The waist of my dress is covered in lots of small white diamonds, as is the veil.

"Do you, Ciel Phantomhive take Lucy Rosenerro as you lawfully wedded wife? To have and hold, for better or for worse? I sickness and in health?" Says the Priest.

"I do." Ciel says, his eyes sparkling.

"And do you, Lucy Rosenerro, take Ciel Phantomhive as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and hold, for better or for worse? I sickness and in health?"

"I do." I say, tears of happiness streaming out of my eyes.

"Then I announce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest says. Ciel rests his hands on my shoulders, and we lean in to kiss. Right before are lips meet, the church is flooded.

"What is this?" I yell, hugging on to Ciel.

"Master, it's time." I hear Sebastian's voice say. He walks into the church, flooding it more with every step closer he takes to me and Ciel. Sebastian stretches his hand out to Ciel, whom takes it. "Checkmate." Sebastian says. He reaches his hand down Ciel's throat, and pulls out what looks like a ghostly version of him. Sebastian opens his mouth wide, and eats the ghostly figure of Ciel. "That was the best soul I've ever had." He says, looking over at me. He laughs sinisterly, and throws Ciel's limp body down at my feet. A bolt of lightning flashes where Sebastian stands, and he disappears along with it. I fall to my knees, hugging Ciel's dead body, and crying harder than I ever had. The substance that floods the church rises. I smell it, and realize that it's blood, Ciel's blood!

"No, no, NO!" I scream.

\ ***

I jolt awake, cold sweat covering my face completely. I let myself fall back onto my pillow.

"Do I really love Ciel? That much?" I ask myself out loud. "And is that what it will be like when Sebastian takes Ciel's soul?" My head hurting, I open a window for fresh air. I stick my head out the window, letting the wind lick my face, and dance through my hair. I look out above the forest outside of the Manor. Weird enough, I think I see a black crow, looking at the Manor as if spying.

"That's ridiculous." I say to myself. I close and latch the window, then head to my bed to fall back into slumber.


	11. Life's Sins Part 1

The sun light aluminates the room like a heavenly light. I wake to see it was I whom woke me up, not Sebastian.

I descend down the hall to the kitchen. "Hello, Lucy, are you hungry for breakfast?" asked the Phantomhive chef, Bard.

"Yes, would you mind making me some Bard?"

"Sure, cuz I'm the chef!" I enjoy bringing a smile to other's faces. After all, his cooking isn't all that bad.

"Than you." I smiled at him, and then leave the room. As I stroll down the hallway to the dining area, I felt another unusual, sharp pain in my chest. As I fall to the floor, my sight blurred and all goes dark.

***Scene Change***

Back in the mysterious, dark little theater, I sit in the same random chair in the middle of where the audience would normally be. I look to my side, and, to my surprise, there was another chair right next to mine.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." A woman's voice sounds from a misty corner, and is accompanied by a body to fit it. An angel with white hair and light purple eyes steps into view. She wears a white dress, with lace.

"Who are you?" I feel the pain in my chest growing ever so stronger as she lures closer to me.

"My name is of no importance. I am here simply for your well being. A beautiful, young girl such as yourself shouldn't dirty herself in hanging around with the likes of a demon and, _that_ boy. Especially,"

She comes closer and lifts my chin, "When that girl has the blood of an angel."

"But how do you-,"

"I know more than you think," the angel interrupts, "We'll see each other again soon, in the waking world. And keep in mind that I can cleanse you of your evils, even the one carried through your very blood." She then fades back into the mist, chanting something I couldn't quite make out.

"What the-" back in the real world, Sebastian pulls me up off the floor. "What were you doing passed out on the floor?" Ciel asks; He looks rather confused.

"I don't know…I was just walking, and I sort of passed out." _What did cause me to pass out, surely she couldn't get to me from afar, but she is an angel, so.._

As I follow Ciel into the next room, a man in white suit and tail coat with white hair and purple eyes is sitting, speaking with Tanaka, the house steward. _Wait, he's the Queen's butler, but, he also looks like-_

"Look Tanaka, three up right tea stalks. I think it promises to be an excellent day." The man says with a grin.

"Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka replies as he usually does.

"Wait, I know you!" exclaims Ciel, "You're the queen's butler."

"Greetings, Lord Phantomhive. I do apologize for this embarrassing display."

"Why is the Queen's butler here sipping tea at my estate?"

"So sorry, I thought you were aware of his roll, young master. This entire time, Ashe has been her personal messenger. His job is to deliver the orders Her Majesty sends out for you, My Lord."

"That's not a job for a butler."

"Forgive me, but I beg to differ. If I couldn't consult the doomsday book for those requesting an audience with her majesty, and travel here to deliver a simple message and stop for an elegant tea break then what kind of butler would I be?"

"Yes well having a tea break is hardly a duty for a butler."

"Ho, ho, ho." Says Tanaka.

"Well then, if I may," Sebastian interrupts, "To what do we owe the pleasure?" Ashe stops sipping his tea, and the joyous expression turns stone cold.

"Oh indeed. Outside of Preston there is a Catholic alley. It was burned down during the reformation and is no longer in use. A cult practicing the Eason Religion begun gathering there. We have word that the cult's leader is in possession of the doomsday books of all its many followers."

"You mean the land registers? Where all livestock and properties are recorded. I don't understand, what could he possibly want with that?"

"Oh no, there doomsday books are quite a bit different then that. They aren't the normal records your used to. They don't cover property. There are the records required when you stand before the Lord in heaven on doomsday; the day of judgment. All your sins and your good words are supposedly recorded there."

"I'm getting weary of the occult." Ciel complains.

"There have been the most distressing rumors circling. Apparently there planning a coo against the government. There activities as of late have been making the people of Preston quake with fear. Her Majesty worries, she wants her people safe." Ashe says.

"So what, are you asking me to simply make sure this colt is disbanded? Or is it more? Do you want them completely eliminated?" Ciel says deviously.

"That decision is yours. We leave the choice up to you."

"Alright, understood." Then a shadow covers the entire room. Pluto is at the window, barking and making a fuss, in human form. it's the first time I've seen him look like a human.

"Pluto?" Ciel is obviously surprised, so something wasn't right. Out of the blue, Pluto looks shattered, and he disbanded from the window.

"Who exactly was that?" Ashe asks.

"Oh he's a servant, nothing more." Sebastian answers mildly.

"Is that so? He seems an interesting sort of servant." Sebastian's expression hardens. As if there is a history between the two, untold.

Not long after, Ashe departs.

"Well, what next?' Ciel asks.

"According to Ashe, the epee is heavily guarded. That is something to consider." Sebastian answers.

"So we can't just waltz in through the front door, then."

"Incidentally he did mention one more thing. Apparently, a large number of coffins have been delivered there lately in recent days."

"Coffins, eh?" We all get in the carriage and head into town.

"What is this place?" I ask.

"This is the undertaker. He makes and distributes coffins. He also prepares corpses for their funerals." Ciel turns to me, "Surely you've had dealing with him?"

"No, for every death in my family we hire a sculpture to carve a custom coffin out of whatever material the rest of the family feels suit the departed one most. And of Corse we always provide material, considering it's usually stone or gem, with a comfortable padding inside." Ciel then looks very annoyed.

"I'm coming in." Ciel announces as Sebastian opens the door. Ciel and I enter the parlor.

"Hehe, welcome little lord." says a man with long gray hair dressed in a black cloak, and a black hat with a long, dangling tip.

"Listen up Undertaker, I have something to ask of you."

"Yes, in that case…," when the man turns around, he had a younger than expected face and red spectacles. His appearance makes Ciel…jump?

"I do want the very best loving that Bessie has to offer!" His voice dramatically changes, and as he runs towards 'Bessie', Sebastian steps aside, and the man hits the wall hard. Then a skull falls off the run-in wall and hits him in the head.

"Wait, Grell?"

"Who's Grell? I thought we were seeing the undertaker?" _I'm morally confused._

"Grell is a Grim Reaper." Sebastian says to me.

"Of course he is." I retort.

"Hello, My Lord." We follow the sound of the voice, identical to the one Grell portrayed, to a large pot filled with salt, and a man.

"What are you doing in there?" Ciel asks the man in the pot.

"The bounder told me he wasn't afraid of grim reapers, so I buried him in salt." Grell comes over to stand by Ciel.

"Yes he did, all the moisture in my body's being sucked right out of it as we speak. It's a great feeling." As the others continue to speak, I take a look a t Grell. He has long red hair and light green-yellow eyes. He also wears red glasses with skulls going down the chain used to hold the specks in place.

"Tell me, what are you doing here anyway?" Ciel asks Grell.

"Will gave me a job to investigate, that's all. But I couldn't find any information. It was getting late, and I was tired, so I layed down in a field of flowers. The next thing I know I'm waking up here in this shop. I should be careful in the future to not stop breathing in my sleep. But I was waiting for a certain prince to come along and revive me with a kiss." He puckers his lips at Sebastian.

"So what are you investigating." Grell's comment and actions obviously don't effect Sebastian in any way.

"Oh, nothing much. it's the grim reaper's store of cinematic records; some of them have been stolen." This comment seems to startle everyone, mostly the Undertaker.

"Cinematic records, what are they?" _Good_, I think, _so I'm not the only one who doesn't know everything. One less thing Ciel knows._

"Not something a kid needs to worry about." Grell says with a smile.

"They are reels of film containing all memories of someone's lifetime. Grim reapers extract them from the to die list, and they decide where the person goes from there." Sebastian answers Ciel.

"That's basically it, though you should be aware that you humans can only see them when you die." Grell adds.

"And these records, how exactly is it that they were allowed to be stolen?" Sebastian accusingly eyes Grell.

"Well, you see they're stored in the library when we aren't using them. Good and evil, the full past of everyone who is destined to die. All of their lives are stored there in the form of books." Grell says.

"So you reapers have a group of books written in preparation of doomsday?" Ciel asks.

"This is something you've heard of before, isn't it?" Sebastian remarks. The Undertaker sticks his tongue out and licks the salt in which he is buried.

"Undertaker," Ciel says, "If you will, there is something I need your help with."

"Hehe," he cackles, "Well then, you do know the price for that, don't you? Oh well, on second thought I guess I'll do it for free." He puts us all into a coffin and rides us down to the cult's state of operation.

"I'm here to deliver the coffins that you ordered." The Undertaker says to a man at the front gate of the establishment, followed by that same, creepy laugh of his.

"Coffins, are you certain sir?" The man says, puzzled. "I don't believe I have been informed about a delivery like that."

"I have the order right here," The Undertaker replies as he begins to search his cloak. "My, oh my, where did it put it? No, not here.." he pulls out many weird little funeral and death related trinkets, which obviously startle the gatekeeper man. The rest of us step out of the coffin and make our way into some bushes.

"All right then, perhaps you should come in then after all. Your friends over there are welcome as well." He gestures with his head to us, hiding in the bushes.

"In that case, I'll take my leave of you. I've accomplished what I came here to do."

"I understand, thank you for all your hard work. I wish you only the best. May your soul be truly cleansed." With that, the Undertaker takes his leave. The man then escorts us in past the main gates.


	12. Life's Sins Part 2

Lucy's POV

"Hey," Ciel remarks to Sebastian, " I thought it was supposed to be difficult to get in here."

"Yes, that is what I thought as well." Sebastian remarks back, in a surprised manner, that is foreign to him. As they end speaking, cult members turn the corner toward us, nod respectably with a smile, and continue on there way.

"They have such perfect smiles, don't they?" Ciel says, carrying a frown upon his own face.

"Perhaps you should be learning from them, considering that you forgotten how to smile yourself." Sebastian says, putting on a smile of his own.

"Don't be stupid. Those smiles were fake, and you know it."

"Forgotten how to smile?" I ask, "That's just so hard to imagine, considering it is supposed to be easier to smile rather that frown."

"It comes with the pain I bear, I find it hard to believe the smile you wear is real, itself." I think for a moment.

"Your right, Ciel, after the murder, I forgot myself, but, Jasper always smiled to cheer me up. So I guess I just imitated his smile. This isn't real, my smile, truthfully, its mockery of another smile." Ciel looks at me, straight. But under his poker face I can tell he is more than surprised as ever to hear me say as I just did.

As we walk in to what appears to be a church room, Ciel stops, and stares mindlessly at a stain glass window with an unusual pattern. "What is it, My Lord?' Sebastian asks Ciel, seeming to be lesser concerned than I am.

"Ciel…?" I say, worried and nervous. Just then the joyous laughter of children fills the room, accompanied by small boys to fill the small laughs. They wear black and white stripped uniforms with a thin red bow, obviously the cult's standard clothing.

"Good evening!"

"Good evening!" Two of the boys greet us with pleasant smiles.

"Another gorgeous day today, wasn't it?" Says the third boy, smiling just as pleasantly.

"Oh, well look. Aren't you just the cutest thing; I really don't do well with kids, though." Grell says.

"Hello there unclean one," The first boy remarks, "I can see every bit of your impurity."

"Say what!" Grell exclaims, to whom of course they were talking to.

"What's wrong, is something bothering you unclean one?" Asks the third boy, confused, "Are you not feeling well?" Just then, Grell raises his fist and hits the last boy to speak, on the head.

"You brat!" he yells, "Just what right do you have to call me unclean!" The boy lets out a crying moan and exclaims,

"The unclean one touched me!"

"We need to go and be cleansed!" Responds the second boy. Then they all yell as Grell begins chasing them, until they run behind a woman at the entrance to a side door. Surprisingly, one of the boys shouts, "Another unclean one!" as they pass her.

"I'm sorry about that, after a certain age everybody is considered unclean." She takes a second to look around the room at all of us. " I see from your clothing; you're a new convent? Don't worry, if you study the teachings of our leader than you too will be cleansed."

"What!" Ciel yells, "How dare you!" Sebastian extends his arm to block Ciel, motioning him that the problem will be handled.

"Unclean," he says steadily, "What a bazaar thing to say; I can't believe a lady as beautiful as you is impure." He proceeds towards her as he speaks, until they are face to face. "We really don't know anything about the religion you practice here. Perhaps you would be so kind as to tell us a bit more about yourself?"

"Yes," The young woman says with rosy cheeks, "But then what are you doing here?" Just as she says that Sebastian slams is hand down next to her on the door by which she is up against.

"There was a bug," As he speaks he moves all so close to the girl.

"What the-," I began, then Ciel slaps his hand over my mouth. "What the-" I mumble through his hand.

"Lets just see where he takes this." Ciel tells me.

"Now you'll tell me everything I need to know, won't you?" Sebastian akkes the girl.

Grell growls in anger. Inside a room of the convent's establishment, Sebastian is… getting information. In a unique way.

"So, Ciel, did you know that he would use this tactic?" I ask, rubbing the temples of my forehead.

"No, he never has before." Ciel says plainly.

"That's it! I'm putting that witch on the to-die list!" Grell exclaims, referring to the girl inside with Sebastian.

"That's a little rash." I say to Grell. "Although I have lost respect now." I plug my ears with my fingers, as the girl loudly screams with excitement from inside. It goes silent, and soon after Sebastian tells us to come in.

"The doomsday books are those who live a long life are impure. Our great leader is trying to cleanse the impure passages and make them clean again; but that isn't all, apparently. The doomsday books contain more that just our past, our futures are in there as well. Can you believe that?" Explains the girl once we all get inside.

"The future, interesting, you don't say," Sebastian comments.

"Its true, but only the chosen children of the heavenly choir eligible to hear the words of the future written in the books."

"What is this heavenly choir?" Ciel asks the girl. " Do they all sing hymns or something?"

"Well, I, I'm not sure, singing might not be the right words, but I hear beautiful sounds. They come from our leader's bedroom." We then excuse ourselves and proceeded outside to an empty walkway.

"If only boys are chosen for the Heavenly Choir, that means you're the only one of us that can get close to the Priest." Sebastian tells Ciel.

"Rubbish!" exclaims Grell. He dresses himself in the uniform of a young colt boy. The shirt only goes up two centimeters past Grell's belly button. The pants are so small the top of his groin crease sticks out-I shutter. "Just look at this outfit. They'll let me into the choir for sure. Well boys, how do I look?" A young boy gloomily appears next to Grell and cries,

"He's making me impure!" I put the palm of my left hand on my forehead and complain,

"This is just ridiculous."

"Then why don't you join?" Ciel complains back to me.

"Do I look like a boy to you!" I yell at him.

"No, Milady. But you may still be of service." Sebastian says.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask him, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow. He gives that little smile of his.


	13. Life's Sins Part 3

Lucy's POV

Just as Sebastian is going to devise a plan, we all hear beautiful singing.

"What is that?" I ask. The boy whom got his clothing stolen by Grell lights up like a Christmas tree.

"The cleansing ceremony is about to start!" He says with glee.

"Cleansing ceremony?" Ciel and I say at the same time. We eye each other, and I shake my head.

"I was right." Sebastian says nonchalantly, but with suspicion. "Something here does smell." He looks across the way at something. I follow his gaze to see a man spying on us.

"What is it?" Ciel asks him.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing more than a rotten apple." Sebastian replies, narrowing his eyes. "Dead fruit from a fallen tree."

We follow the boy to a chapel like room. In fact, I think it's the room we were all in when we first got here. We all take seats on long, wooden benches by each other. Grell on Sebastian's right, me on Ciel's left. But Ciel and I decide to sit one row ahead of Sebastian and Grell. I guess Grell annoys Ciel as much as he annoys me. Everyone bows their heads in a position that looks like praying. Then a man in a similar uniform to everyone else, except white, walks in the room, and stands at a podium.

"Tonight, the unclean will be made pure again." Now I see, this man is their leader, I think to myself. "It is time for the cleansing." Two people are brought in the room wearing cloaks. Then their cloaks are pulled off, to reveal a younger man and a younger woman. I notice that on their backs is the same mark as that on the stain glass window that caught Ciel's eye earlier. They go down on their knees, and the leader is handed two thick books.

"I suppose those books are cinematic records." Sebastian states to Grell. I look back. Grell sighs, leans on Sebastian and replies,

"It's too far away to tell." I shake my head in disgust, and face forward again.

"I shall read the Doomsday Books of these impure, lost children." Says the leader, referring to the man and the woman. "First, Jill Pheasant, the second child of a farmer. She conceived a child, in sin." The woman, Jill, cries silently. "Then we have Thomas Adkins." He says, referring to the man. "He's committed no evil deeds, parse, but he has spent his life meaninglessly. And that is a grave sin to us." The woman and man shoot up, and are clouded in black mist. Then a stain glass window above the leader glows. It shows the 'evil deeds' both people were 'guilty' of. "Snuff out the unclean, and the unwanted, and the unnecessary." The leader chants raising his arms. "Snuff them out, all of them!" He yells. Just then, I remember the angel woman I saw earlier today in the little theater.

"That's what she must have said, it's the same chant!" I exclaim, under my breath. The window shatters, and the two people start screaming in agony, even though the glass doesn't fall and cut them. The room grows silent, and the leader speaks again.

"And now, despite what they have done, these people are no longer unclean. Are brother and sister, now as pure as snow!" Everyone mutters and chats in excitement and awe. The two are re-cloaked, and taken out of the room. We all stay in the room until everybody leaves, and discuss.

"Those books that the Priest had, they were definitely not Cinematic Records." Grell says.

"They weren't?" Ciel asks. "Does that mean he doesn't have the power to see the past and the future?"

"I wouldn't say that, exactly." I say to him. "Didn't you see that window? That was obviously their pasts. But that isn't what bothers me." I say.

"What then?" Ciel asks me.

"It was that strange mist that surrounded them during the 'cleansing.' It was, odd. I could tell it had an element of the person it surrounded, but there was something else. It's familiar, put I can't place a hold on what it is." Just as I finish speaking, three woman come in the room.

"Oh, good, you're still here. The heavens have truly smiled upon you this day." One woman says.

"What d I do you mean?" I ask.

"Your friend has been chosen to join the heavenly choir."

"Have fun." I taunt at Ciel as one woman takes him away.

"You, too!" A second woman comes and takes me.

"But I thought boys were only allowed in." I say, a bit flustered. "Usually, yes. But if a girl is special enough, she may be chosen. By the will of god, and the plea of our leader." They take me in a room, where I find Ciel waiting. He is fighting with two woman. By the sounds of it, they're trying to bathe him and get him dressed. Sebastian then comes in, and convinces them to let him bathe Ciel. All the woman turn to me. "Now, it's your turn."

"I-I can do it myself." I assure them.

"Oh, no that simply won't go."

"But-but."

"Don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Actually, the boy is using our only pre-cleansing bath." One woman says.

"Too, bad-" I begin.

"Well it's big, so there shouldn't be a problem fitting her in." A woman says. I feel my cheeks grow hot.

"Can I at least keep a towel on, then?" I ask them.

"Sure." They all tell me at once. I get undressed, and wrap up in a light green towel. They walk me into a steamy room. I hear muttering from inside, recognizing the voices as Ciel and Sebastian. The woman escort me to the tub, and literally plop me in. I bit by lip. Ciel looks at me, wide eyed. _I had no power over this! _I mouth to him. I look over at Sebastian, whom is clearly trying very hard not to laugh. Soon Ciel and I are dressed in the clothing that all convent children wear, and brought to the leader.

"Leader, we've brought them." A woman says.

"Well done." The leader congratulates the women. Leave us now." The three woman whom brought me and Ciel bow their heads, and exit.

"You look very clean, Ciel." The leader says. "As do you, Lucy." He hesitates before saying my name, as if unsure.

"Thank you for having us in your Heavenly Choir." I say.

"Yes, we understand it's a great honor." Ciel replies.

"Very good, come this way." He tells us. We walk up to stand by the leader at the podium. He rest his hand on Ciel's shoulder. "Now let me read you a story."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is a Doomsday Book?" Ciel asks the leader.

"For our purposes, it's a story I'll read you as long as you want. Tonight's a treat, isn't it? Ciel's eyes widen. Then the man runs his hand through Ciel's hair.

"What the?" Ciel says. He narrows his eyes. "That hand, it's his." Ciel says aloud.

"What's going on here?" I ask Ciel.

"Cleanse yourself." _I know that voice! _Ciel smacks the man's hand away. "Cleanse yourself of the sins you've committed. Right here, and right now." The window with the weird mark shines. The leader begins to strangle Ciel.

"Stop it!" I yell. "Don't hurt him!" Then I turn to the glowing window and say, "What do you want with Ciel? I know it's you! You're the woman from my vision." I growl the last part.

"Sebastian this is an order! Kill this man!" Ciel yells.

"Yes, my Young Lord." I hear. Sebastian breaks through one of the stain glass windows with Grell. He picks up a piece of the broken glass, and shoots it like a dagger into the man's face. Another cloaked figure comes toward us, and Sebastian shoots a piece of glass at them, too. "I thought it was you." Sebastian says. "And I was right, Angela." I see the woman from my vision. All of the sudden, I fall to the floor. Quicker than ever, bearing the pain of a thousand needles, I transform into my true form.

"Uh, Bessie, what's an Angel doing here?" Grell asks. The angel, Angela, swoops down and grabs me, still shuttering in pain on the floor, and Ciel.

"Master!" Sebastian says.

"What is she?" Grell yells, probably about me. He obviously didn't see me transform. I look over at Ciel, whom is struggling to get free.

"Let…him…go." I say, with the last of my energy.

"Hush, now." Angela whispers in my ear, knocking me out cold. Somehow, in the depths of my unconsciousness, I hear Ciel cry out in pain. Even with no control, I cry hot tears.


	14. Cinematic Records Part 1

Lucy's POV

My wedding nightmare flashes before my eyes. I hold my head and scream, "Stop it, just stop! He doesn't deserve this!"

"Is that so?" I hear a voice ask.

"Where did you take me." I ask the voice. "I know it's you, Angela. Show your face!" I growl into utter darkness.

"You have such potential. I can cleanse you-purify your soul. The powers you possess will only strengthen and grow once you are cleansed."

"I don't care." I say, "I don't even want to be this way. All I want to know, is…what you did to Ciel!" I feel myself start to cry. "I heard him scream as I blacked out. If you hurt him I will-"

"There is no need for that." Angela says to me, still not showing herself. "Do you really love that boy so much?"

"L-love? Do I love Ciel?"

"Your so innocent. But innocents can be a sin. You should know for your own sake that young Ciel is engaged."

"What…he…is? Are you lying to me!" I say, shakily.

"Dear girl, I would never lie to you about something like that. However, that relationship is not set in stone. It can be altered, that is, if you join with me. Cleanse yourself of all sins, and join me. Then that boy will be yours."

"No." I say.

"What?"

"Ciel isn't like that. No spell, or trick, could ever cloud him. He's the kind of person, who doesn't exactly like being with people for the heck of it. If he truly is engaged, then whom ever his fiancée is, that is his true love. And I, would never be so dark and cruel as to separate Ciel from someone he truly cares about. Unlike you."

"Before you make up your mind, let me ask you this. How exactly is Ciel going to find your real parents? Sure, he has the power to get your birth parent whom lives in Hell, but what about the other? The one in Heaven? How could Ciel possibly get a hold of an angel in heaven?"

"I never thought of that." I say softly. "Do, do you know who it is? Or at least, if it's my dad, or mum?"

"These questions will be answered, if you join me." An idea clicks in my head.

"Then again, how would you get my parent from Hell? That isn't your domain to tread on."

"Never underestimate the power of an angel. Sure, I may not be able to go, but I can help you go."

"Ho-"

"No more questions, it is time to decide. Will you join me, Lucy?" I take a deep breath.

"No. I'll have to decline your offer. For if I were to except, that would be betraying Ciel."

"Pity. I had such high hopes for you. I tried to be nice, and let you decide on your own. But now, it seems I must use force." I feel pain in my back where my wings connect to my skin. _What's going on! _I scream in my head. I grow hot, and many different nightmares flash before my eyes. I grow numb, and fall into darkness so deep, it seems as if I no longer exist.

Ciel's POV

I wake up in a strange room. It is large and with, structured by many columns. There is nothing but shelves filled to the brim with large books.

"So your awake now, are you." I look over to a small couch across from the one I sit on. Sure enough, it is Angela. However, resting on her lap is Lucy. She is in her true form, except something seems different. I study closer to realize her wings that are supposed to be pitch black, possess a few white feathers. The clothing she usually wears-on the left, a smaller purple skirt with sharp edges and a longer piece of cloth to the left. Her top, the size of a lady's corset, the same purple and green colors as of the ones on her lower half, correspond so diagonally. Then a triangular cut of grey fabric in the middle. Her boots are grey metal, except have straps of the same metal, snaking up right below her knees. Now, that outfit is turning all green. The left side growing to match the right.

"What's happening to her?" I ask the cursed angel.

"Lucy is being cleansed of all her sins." Angela rests her gaze on me. "But let's talk about you."

"Shut up!" I yell. I run towards them, but before I can proceed further Angela shakes her finger and says,

"Wait a second Ciel. If you disrupt her now, she may be horridly changed." I step back, not wanting to bring harm her. Just as I do, Lucy lets out a scream-it shakes the whole room and causes me to fall to my knees. "Don't fight it, young one." Angela whispers in Lucy's ear. "Let purity run through your blood, and cleanse you."

"Lucy, don't listen to her, we have a deal!" I yell. Just as I speak, her eyes flask open. A dark light surrounds Lucy, and she returns to normal.

Lucy's POV

I feel my body grow hot. I feel every vein filled with blood pulsing rapidly. _What's happening to me? _My mind is lost, I don't have anything going on in my head. As I slip further into nothingness, I hear a familiar voice. _Ciel! _I fell all my thoughts and memories returning. "I'm still alive! I have a reason to live on, and that reason is calling for me!" I shout to an audience of myself.

I flash my eyes open. A dark light surrounds me, and I can tell I'm my same old demon/angel forum. I stand up and look around the room.

"What the-" I break off my words as a gust of wing rushes past me, causing momentary blindness. After about three minutes I regain my sight. I look down, seeing that I appear human once more. I let out a huff of air. But something catches my eye. I see Ciel being held-at least his head-by Angela. Something that looks like film flows out and above him.

"Ciel no!" I run over to the angel. "I'm going to slaughter you," I scream. "Angela Block!" Just then, Sebastian, Grell, and some other man with brown hair, lighter than mine, wearing a suit, glasses, and carrying a weapon of some sort.

"Master!" Sebastian exclaims.

"His past is being re-written," She says, "Cleansed. Soon he will be as pure as the driven snow." She glances over at me. "You should allow me to cleanse you as well. It will provide you with a better future." Something in Angela's eyes shine_. I can't look away!_ I think to myself. _She's controlling me. _My knees wobble, and I pass out.

***Scene Change***

I wake in a field of green grass and white flowers. The sky above is a clear, pure blue.

"Lucy, darling." I hear a voice call to me. I look across the field to see my other and father standing side by side. "We've missed you so." My mother says.

"How could you miss me? I'm not even your child." I ask them.

"Your wrong, honey. You always were our dear child. Even now, when we are apart, you are still our child." My mother answers, talking in a warm and loving voice.

"We love you like the shining stars in a deep blue, night sky." My father says.

"I believe you." I say, beginning to cry. "But I need to know, do you know who my real parents are?"

"Yes. They personally asked your father and I to take care of you." My mother assures me.

"Thank you, that's all I needed to know." I say.

"Milady!" I hear four voices say, excitedly. I look over, and coming up from behind my parents are Penny, Edwin, Mortise, and Thomas.

"How you've grown, Milady." Says Penny.

"Don't you look beautiful. If only I could have seen in my life time, I could compare you now to when I last was with you." Edwin says.

"You…can see?" I ask him.

"I can now, in my after life. Angels are marvelous creatures. One very nice angel gave me the gift of sight-in my after life, that is." He gives me a sincere smile.

"We've all missed you dearly, Lucy." My father says.

"But the worst part of our deaths was the worry that you would die as well." They all say simultaneously.

"It's a good thing you guys couldn't see me. I was a bloody mess." I joke.

"We can all be together again." My mother says.

"Wait…but…how?" I ask her.

"Let the angel cleanse you." They all say.

"Then we'll be together forever and always." My parents say.

"Y-yes." I agree to them. I feel my senses grow numb. I walk toward all the people I loved so much. Just before I approach them I hear a voice say.

"…hatred was all I had left."

"Ciel." Hearing his voice, I stop walking. "Is that you?" I call out.

"I can't!" If I let go of hatred, then the person I've been since that day disappears along with it. That's not me, it's not me!" I hear him say.

"Maybe he's right." I say aloud.

"What ever could you mean, darling?" My mother asks me.

"I just heard Ciel say that if he lets go of his hatred, then the person he's been since that day will disappear along with it."

"What are you talking about, Milady?" Penny, Edwin, Mortise and Thomas ask me.

"When Ciel was little, his Manor burn to ashes. That horrid fire killed his parents-but it wasn't an accidental fire-someone burn his mansion on purpose. Ever since that day, he's used his hatred of the people whom set the fire to stay sane. He can't loose that hatred. Otherwise, he wouldn't be him anymore."

"What does that have to do with you?" My mother asks.

"Everything!" I yell. "For the longest time after all of you died, I went into depression. I knew that the only way I could feel like me was to become my family head. Not too long ago, I became acquainted with Ciel. At first I hated living at his manor. I hated that I became a demon-angel. But now, all of that has given my life more reason." I look all of them in the eyes. "If I let that angel cleanse me, I won't be Lucy Rosenerro anymore!" I turn around and start walking away. I stop, look over and tell them, "But I always have and will love you all. I hope to meet with you guys in a sweet dream." I continue walking away. "But I can't live a dream, I'm needed in the waking world." As I walk further away, the field and sky shatters, and I fall into dark nothingness.

I open my eyes, to see myself falling from high up in the library-like room. I land standing on the ground, to see Ciel falling as well.

"Catch him!" I yell. Sebastian runs over to Ciel, and catches him with time to spare.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asks Ciel.

"Sebastian." Ciel says weakly. "Good catch."

"Always surprising. You are forever exceeding my expectations. You have a worthy soul. Truly worthy, young master." Sebastian says to Ciel. I walk up to where Sebastian stands, holding Ciel.

"Are you ok?" I ask him.

"What about you?" He asks me.

"What about me?"

"I saw that angel tampering with your DNA. And you eyes are puffy-like you've been crying for hours."

"I've had lots to cry about." I tell him, wiping my eyes.

"Such a horribly unclean heart." I hear Angela say angrily. "Deprived, wrapped in the dark. I should never have shown you pity." I grow hot with anger.

"I don't think he's the one wrapped in dark." I growl at her.

"Silence!" She scowls at me. "So here, right now, I shall purify you."

"We'll see about that." Sebastian says, pulling out three good knifes between his fingers. I clench my fists. _Bring it on, messenger of sins, fallen angel. _


	15. Cinematic Records Part 2

Lucy's POV

I dig my heels into the ground and flex my wings_. Bring it on, you damn fallen angel!_ I scream in my head.

"A crime in the library is our jurisdiction." The man in the suit who came in with Sebastian says, using his weird tool to perch his glasses up. "Let us join the fight. Now come with me Grell."

"Oh, my!" Says the man with red hair, jumping next to the other man whom spoke to him. "We will march into battle together! A passionate fighting in-" Grell is interrupted as the Undertaker strolls by with a cart full of books.

"Excuse me." He says. "Please move aside-coming through." He goes up to a shelf of books.

"Is that?" I ask.

"The Undertaker?" Ciel asks as well.

"Hi." The Undertaker turns around and waves at me and Ciel.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" Grell asks, only to be hit in the head by the man's tool.

"Mind your manners, idiot." He scolds Grell. "He's a legend. He passed judgment on Robin Hood and sent Marie Antoinette to Hell. The Grim Reaper who makes even crying children willingly give up their souls."

"That's something." I say under my breath.

"No, not fair!" Grell complains. "How could this creepy old man be a legendary Grim Reape-" Grell stops talking as he lifts up the bangs covering the Undertaker's eyes. "Take me.' Grell says to him, with a sudden change of attitude.

"What did he see!" I say aloud.

"You seem busy.' Angela says, flying up into a bright light(probably a portal of some sort). "I suppose I'll have to start my purification in the Abbey then."

"Running away?" Sebastian asks her. "Coward!"

"You shall see." She challenges. "I'll show you all what happens to a world ruled by impurity. I doubt you'll like it though." She flies farther into the light. Sebastian throws his silver knifes, but the portal closes before they can hit Angela.

"When you hesitate you give the enemy an advantage." I say, angrily. A light surges through the room-the room's atmosphere and color changes.

"What was that?" Ciel asks.

"An angelic seal." Replies the man.

"So we're trapped. Great." I mutter. I turn to Grell and the man. "So this place is a library?" I ask.

"Yes. In one way or another." Grell says. I turn to Sebastian for a better answer.

"It is in this facility that all cinematic records are kept." He tells me.

"Not like that's important right now." Ciel says. "Lucy, your part angel, can you get us out."

"Sure I can." I say, rolling my eyes. "Let me just get my pixie dust and magic wand out while I'm at it." I snap, sarcastically.

"So, who exactly are you?" Asks the man.

"Lucy Celia Rosenerro. Noble women, demon/angel, irritated." I say. "And you?"

"William T. Spears." He says. All of the sudden, a record flies off a shelf and lands on the floor.

"What is this?" William asks, picking the book up. "It looks like the Cinematic Record of someone who is in that Abbey."

"Seriously?" Grell asks.

"Interesting." William says. Reading the book, he says, "An angel of massacre is descending, in an Abbey that is near Preston." This startles Ciel.

"What?" He asks. "An angel of massacre?"

"In other words," I say grimly, "A fallen angel." The Undertaker takes the book from William.

"Ah, yes. I see now." He says. Ciel grabs the Undertaker's sleeve.

"Stop her now." Ciel demands.

"Oh, master," Sebastian says, "How charitable. I thought your intent was to put a stop to this Cult once and for all."

"Isn't that how you do things?" I ask him.

"I don't want to help them." Ciel says, turning to face us. "But I don't want hurt either. That is all."

"Well put." I say.

"But what are we supposed to do?" Grell asks. "We can't even find a way out of here."

"No, not true." William says, once again perching his glasses up with his tool. "There is a way. We have a tool. The ultimate reaper tool to which we managers have access. This tool," Will looks us in the eyes, "Is the Death Book Mark."

"Really, a book mark?" I ask. "_That_ is your best tool!" The Undertaker laughs his creepy laugh. He pulls out a little black and link colored book mark.

"And it's pink-isn't that lovely." He puts the bookmark in the Cinematic Record. "If we use this to hold the story, we can make some editorial changes. The women in this story happens to be Matilda Simmons. Says here that she's purified in the Abbey by the angel Angela." Ciel look over the Undertaker's arm at the book.

"But the sentence just ends there." He says. The Undertaker laughs his creepy laugh and says,

"Oh yes. But now I just added that Sebastian Michaelis appears suddenly." All of the sudden, Sebastian disappears from the room.

"Oh, oh no!" Grell says. "Bassy!" The Undertaker sends William and Grell to the Abbey as well. I walk away from Ciel and the Undertaker. I look at the shelves containing the Cinematic records.

"It looks like they're alphabetized." I say to myself. A thought strikes me_. I bet I can find the records of all the servants and my parents! _I run down several isles of shelves. I finally reach the R's. I look up and down all of the books of people with the last initial of R, but don't find my parent's initials. "Where are they?" I ask aloud. I walk back to where I left Ciel and the Undertaker.

"We best be off." Ciel says.

"The fight's done already?" I ask.

"Sure is." The Undertaker says with a twisted laugh. That laugh really is creeping me out.

"How do we get back?" Ciel asks. The Undertaker whips the book open and begins to write.

"Wait Undertaker!" I exclaim. Does he know where their Cinematic Records are?

"Ciel Phantomhive and Lucy Rosenerro show up at the front of the crumbled church." He says. All of the sudden, Ciel and I disappear. In mere seconds, as the Undertaker wrote, we were in the Abbey.

"This was the church?" Ciel asks, looking at the large chunks of cement lying in front of us.

"Indeed it was." Sebastian says, walking up behind us.

"Is it over?" Ciel asks him. He turns to face Sebastian. "A promise is a promise."

"No." I say quietly, grasping my chest. _He can't loose his soul, not now! _Sebastian walks forward, standing inches away from Ciel. He stiffens and closes his eyes. However, all Sebastian does is re-tie Ciel's bow tie. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Why!" Ciel exclaims, grabbing Sebastian's shirt. "Why Sebastian, why aren't you taking my soul? She has to be dead, doesn't she?" _When I thought Ciel was going to loose his soul, I felt horrible. But seeing this…how desperate Ciel is to get his revenge…this hurts more._ I see Sebastian give Ciel a sly smile. Seeing this a well, Ciel jumps back.

"Someone else, is there?" Ciel asks. Sebastian bows down on one knee to Ciel.

"I'm sorry." He says. "I'll be serving you awhile longer, Master." Ciel's face holds nothing but surprise. "Let's head back, shall we?" Sebastian says to me and Ciel.

Riding back to London in the carriage, I look out the window.

"I'd almost forgot." Ciel says to me. I turn to face him. "Right as we were to leave the Reaper Library, you seemed like there was something you wanted to ask the Undertaker."

"There was…but its nothing." I say to him.

"We'll head over to the Undertaker's." He says. As if Sebastian heard our conversation, the direction of the carriage changes slightly.

In entering the Undertaker's shop, I see William and Grell already present. The reapers stand, as does Sebastian. Ciel and I take a seat on a coffin-across from the Undertaker whom is sitting on another coffin.

"Out of curiosity why were you in the library?" William asks the Undertaker. "I was under the impression that you retired from active service."

"Well," says the Undertaker, "This fellow here reminded me of something." He says referring to Grell-whom is handing him a cup of tea. "There were some Cinematic Records that I've neglected to return."

"You must be kidding." Ciel says.

"Certainly not." He says, raising a finger. "In fact, now that you mention it two of the books I checked out were about an Earl Phantomhive and his lady wife." I see Ciel become slightly interested. "There true Cinematic Records; ones that have never been touched my avenging angels. Would you like to know what they said, My Lord?"

"No." Ciel says plainly. "Now let's go, Sebastian, Lucy."

"Be there in a second.' I say as they leave the shop.

"Undertaker," I ask the weird man, "When I was in the library I noticed that the record of the previous Earl Rosenerro and his wife were missing. Do you know where they are?" He gives a creepy smile.

"Last I recall, those souls were never collected." I take a step backward.

"Yes, we saw them on the to-die list, but when we went to get their Cinematic records, they were gone. As were the others in that household whom were to die." I shake my head, and run out of the shop.

Omniscient POV

"Well that was interesting." The undertakes says with a grin.

"Yes, but now that I think about it, isn't the record of the Rosenerro's only daughter missing as well?" Grell asks curiously.

"Yes, it disappeared shortly after the girl's birth."


	16. Lady Block

Lucy's POV

I sneeze loudly as Sebastian hurries in my room with more hanker chiefs. As he hands me a clean cloth, he covers his mouth and noise. Just to be annoying, I sneeze in his face. I quickly grab a hanker chief as another sneezing fit comes along.

"My nose is on fire yet I feel as cold as a hairless cat in a snow bank." I cough harshly.

"Shall I get you some tea?" Sebastian asks me.

"Just water." I say weakly. "My throat couldn't be more sore than it is right now. Tea would sting too much." I plop down onto the bed.

"I'll be right back, Milady." Sebastian bows, then leaves the room. As the door shuts, I hear something heavy thrust against the door.

"He's acting like I'm a rabid beast." I sat to myself. I have a coughing fit and a sneezing fit at the same time. All of the sudden I hear a loud commotion from the other side of my bedroom door. The door flies open as Finny charges into my room.

"LUCY!" He exclaims, running up to my bedside.

"We heard you were ill, yes we did!" Mey-Rin says, entering the room.

"We all baked you a pie." Bard says, entering my room himself. I smell one of my favorite things.

"Is that raspberry?" I ask, now barley able to speak.

"It sure is!" Finny says to me with a smile.

"Thanks. I would love to eat it, but my throat really stings. Plus you guys should get out of here before-" Before I'm able to finish warning them, Sebastian re-enters the room with my water.

"Do you three wish to fall ill?" He says menacingly. They shake their heads, 'no.' "Then leave this room and get back to work!" They all dash out of the room at top speed. "Sorry about that." Sebastian apologizes, handing me my cup of water.

"It's fine, I don't mind their company." I say. I try to speak again, but it turns into coughing. I rub my throat and drink the water.

"I hate to leave you in this state, but the Young Master got an order from the Queen. It was a case for you as well, but you're too weak to even speak." Sebastian says, frowning.

"If the order was addressed to me, then I need to go to. It is my duty if I wish to become the head of my family." I croak. I sit up, only to cough again. I reach for a hanker chief and blow my nose. "I'll just cover my mouth so I don't spread germs." I say, trying to stand up. I et onto my legs, only to feel my knees tremble. I fall right back onto my bed.

"There will always be more cases." Sebastian assures me. "But if you really feel need to take part in this case, you can read over the documents and research records." I nod my head in agreement. Sebastian hands me an envelope with all the case information. "I'm heading off now." He says, leaving my room. "The Young Master and I will try not to take too long. I'll see to your care at my return." With that said, Sebastian leaves. I read the papers on the case:

_Name: John Stanley_

_Profession: Ship Merchant_

_Was an operative in the criminal underworld. Was working on a top-secret assignment for the Queen. His body was found washed up on shore this morning._

_Task: Find what he was carrying and destroy it._

"Sebastian obviously wrote this for me. It's very simple." I say, coughing through half the sentence. I realize that I can't get any work done in this state, so I fall asleep for a quick nap.

***Dream Sequence***

I wake up to see myself sitting in my father's desk back at my Manor.

"Glad your awake, Milady." Jasper says, pouring me some tea.

"I was…asleep?" I ask him.

"Yes, you fell asleep while working on some documents. You seemed to be having a pleasant dream, so I didn't want to wake you." Jasper says, sincerely. I rub my temples.

"How was that all a dream?" I ask. "It was all so vivid."

"Dreams can be complex. Sometimes its hard to decipher dreams, from reality." It hits me.

"This must be the dream." I say.

"Why do you say that?" He asks me.

"I never liked to talk about it, but my Jasper had a scar on the base of the inside of his left wrist. When you poured the tea, it wasn't there."

"You've become quite clever, Milady." He says, smiling.

"So this is the dream." I say.

"Indeed this is a dream. But I'm still technically speaking to you." He says. "I miss you, Milady. The Manor is a dull place without you."

"I'm sorry, but I need a little more time at the Phantomhive Manor." I see a slight look of sadness on Jasper's face. "But one quick question, how are we speaking through a dream?" I ask.

"Somehow we must have established a mental connection-that was dormant until now."

"Then we can see each other again." I say, standing up out of the desk chair. "I would love to catch up, but I have work to attend to." I turn the handle to the door. Before exiting the room, I wave goodbye to Jasper.

I shoot up out of bed, gasping for air. I feel my head.

"I'm not warm anymore." I say to myself. "And my throat doesn't hurt anymore." I walk out of my bed and pull the curtains aside. The night sky now shines brightly. "Well haven't I been out for some time." I see several carriages pull up in front of the Manor.

"What the?" I pull on a dark green dress with black buttons and silver lace. I lace up my black, knee high boots, brush my hair, and run outside to where the carriages wait.

"Excuse me." I call outside. All of the sudden, Police Officers dash out and grab my arms. "What is the meaning of this!" I exclaim.

"You are being taken into custody." one officer says.

"Under what grounds?" I ask, struggling to get free. They grab my arms tighter.

"We know you are an ally of Lord Phantomhive. It is known he is in possession of the drug Lady Block."

"That's aspersed!" I yell. They shove me in a Police carriage and take me down to a jail on the outskirts of London.


	17. Just a Pawn Part 1

Lucy's POV

I'm walked up a narrow set of stairs to the top floor of a correctional facility. The people guarding me shove me in a nicer room. It has two small tables, a bed, and a little desk. There is also a window in the back wall.

"You'll sleep here for tonight. Then tomorrow you'll be answering a few questions for us." A officer says. They slam the door shut-I hear several locks click.

"This room is rather nice for a jail cell." I say to myself. "Either way, I'm in jail. This is a complete disgrace to my family." I flop down on the bed. "Might as well try to get some sleep." I close my eyes and drift into sleep.

***Dream Sequence***

I wake up in a cold, stone room. I'm chained to a wall by both my ankles and wrists. Looking around, I see that the room is filled with all sorts of brutal looking weapons.

"Hello, darling." Angela walks up to me.

"I wish you would stop invading my dreams." I say to her.

"Oh, but dreams are the best place to have private conversations." She says, walking closer to me.

"Well since I'm chained to this wall, you might as well just tell me what you want." I say, frustrated.

"I want you to work with me. Together we can purify all of London. And soon, the whole world." She says.

"Forget it. I have a place in this world, and it's certainly not by you." I snap.

"Tell me, where is your place in this world?" She asks.

"It's…" I think for a second. "Its by Ciel Phantomhive's side." I say.

"But how can you be by his side, when someone else already is?" She asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask her. She begins to walk away.

"Think about my offer, soon it will be too late." With that, she disappears.

"Wake up, wake up!" I jump up to see an officer snapping at me. I rub sleep out of my eyes. He grabs my arm and shoves me in a room at the end of the hall. He sits me in a small wooden chair. At a table in front of me is a man with darker grey facial hair and a top hat.

"Hello, Miss Rosenerro." He says to me.

"I was taken here by force." I say. "With no clear explanation as to why. I would like to know why I'm here before answering any questions."

"Fine." He says. "Ciel Phantomhive has a certain document on him that we need. We also have evidence that he's been distributing the drug Lady Block. He's violated the Pharmacy Act. On another note, his benefactor, Lau, is going to be executed for crimes against the crown."

"First off, Ciel would never distribute illegal drugs, he's too loyal to act in such ways against her majesty. Second, I don't know who this 'Lau' person is." I shrug.

"Either way, we need to ask you a few things." He says. "First off, why are you staying at the Phantomhive Manor?" He asks.

"Because Ciel is assisting me with a business deal we've made." I say.

"What would that be?" He asks.

"Ciel is helping me to become the head of my family. In return for doing so, I'm assisting him with some of his underworld cases. After all, that is something of my family's doing." I say cunningly.

"Is that all?" He asks.

"Yes." I say. He calls in a couple of officers.

"Take her in to Lord Phantomhive's cell." He orders. "It will be easier to keep track of them that way." The men take me to a room in the middle of the hallway. I walk in to see Ciel sitting at a little desk drinking tea. A man with ginger hair is by him.

"Lucy?" He asks as I walk over to the little desk. I take a spare chair and put it on the opposite side of the table from Ciel. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because of something you did." I say, my face on the table. "I was just in questioning. But I couldn't tell them much sine I have no idea what's going on." The man hands me a tea cup. I sit up to drink. "Thanks." I say to the man.

"You know, I used to do a lot of work with the tea ships down at the dock." The man says.

"I thought you were an inspector." Ciel says.

"Yes, but I was raised in the east end." The man says. "No parents or siblings to rely on. So I did whatever work came my way to survive."

"In that case you've certainly done well for your self." Ciel tells him.

"Tell me the truth now, Ciel." He says. "You really don't have anything to do with the drugs, do you? Or with the Queen's letter?"

"Finally beginning your interrogation?" Ciel asks him. I stay silent.

"Not really." The man says. "The commissioner's instruction was just to confine you here."

"Then I'd recommend you try not to get involved." Ciel says. "This game is between me and whoever is pulling the strings so why don't you just sit there and follow orders like the good little pawn you are. That's the secret to long life and good promotion."

"Yes, I know." He says, as if sad. "Now, if you'll excuse me." The man leaves the room. I sigh, and glare at Ciel.

"Tell me exactly what is going on." I say. Ciel takes a sip of his tea.

"Just work." He says plainly.

"Work!" I exclaim. "Ciel, we're in jail!"

"You should take a nap." He says. 'You have bags under your eyes." _I guess I don't get sleep when I meet people in my dreams_, I think to myself. I go to the little bed in his cell and fall asleep soundly.

I wake as Ciel shakes me.

"We're leaving." He says.

"Are we being released?" I ask.

"No." He walks out the door.

"Troublesome." I grumble to myself. I run out the cell and to the front of the building after Ciel.

"Wait!" I whisper, running up beside him.

"Ciel, Lucy," I see the man who was in Ciel's room earlier. "Where are you two going?"

"I'm simply tired of this confinement." Ciel says. "I thought I'd take a little walk. She's here for the same reason." He says, gesturing to me.

"How'd you know my name?" I ask the man.

"From some case files." He tells me. Turning to Ciel, he asks, "What is it you think you can accomplish?"

"Do not underestimate the Phantomhives." Ciel tells the man. "Have you any idea just the number of years the members of my family have held sway in the underworld? I still have all of the pawns I need."

"You mean the same lot you've been trying to get in touch with for days?" The man asks. "None of them have reached out. They've left you all alone. Am I wrong, Ciel?" He asks.

"And you, Lucy." He turns to me. "Is power really so important to you?"

"It is. I must keep my family estate and business. It would be a disgrace to my ancestors if they were to fall in the hands of a stranger." I reply.

"Fear and profit," he says to Ciel, "Thos are the only ties in the underworld. And I'm afraid you can provide neither at the moment."

"That won't hold me back for long." Ciel says, "Even if all my pawns are taken away from me. Even if the only player left under my control is the king, I will never pull out of the game. If I can no longer rely on anybody's help, then so be it. I was born to end up alone. it's the fate given to me by the cursed house of the Phantomhive. You wouldn't understand, Aberline."

"But I do." I say grimly. "Ciel, never say that your destined to be alone. I'll be here, by your side. Even if you are to grow cold with death, I'll be right next to you." I look him in the eyes.

"How could you say that?" Ciel asks me.

"Because you gave me a better life. I treasure your life…and your soul." I say to him.

"And I know," Aberline adds in, "That when you said what you did, you were talking about your parent's murder." Ciel becomes startled. "I read your file, and Randall told me the rest. I know you're the Queen's Guard Dog, and that you run the criminal underworld."

"Well then," Ciel says, now a bit cocky, "There's nothing more to say, is there? Come Lucy." We begin to walk away as Aberline shouts back at us,

"Why do you two insist on doing this alone? Why won't you ask anyone for help!"

"I don't need anyone on my side." Ciel answers. "I'm the one playing the game. All I need are my pawns."

"Don't get us confused," I say to Aberline, "I'm just another piece in Ciel's game."

"I'll be on your side." He says to Ciel. We turn to face the man. "Me, I'll be on your side Ciel, I will.

"Why are you doing this?" Ciel asks.


	18. Just a Pawn Part 2

Lucy's POV

Aberline gives me and Ciel peasant clothing-as a disguise.

"You're a fool." Ciel tells him as the three of us walk down a sidewalk. "If anyone finds out about this you'll loose more than just your job."

"I'm getting married, you know." Aberline says, starting a real conversation.

"How lovely!" I say, and smile at him.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Ciel asks.

"Not long after that I'm to be a father as well." He continues.

"Well, then congratulations." I say.

"That's why I want to make this country better and safer, for all of us who live here. My child deserves a peaceful country with no need for a guard dog. It's not just the tea ships that have out-lived their day. We need to change with the times, Ciel."

"Your serious, aren't you?" Ciel asks him.

"Of course I am. What change is to faith, faith in tomorrow. Faith that we can make it better-that's how society evolves." He says.

"Just who the hell are you?" Ciel asks.

"Fred Aberline, detective." He replies.

"Abby, my boy!" A women comes up from behind us, speaking to Aberline.

"What is it, ma'am?" He asks her.

"I've found someone-someone who says he's witnessed the murder down at the docks." The women takes us to a little shop, by my guess, it's hers. We begin speaking to a little boy-a peasant-with black hair and blue eyes.

"A Chinese girl?" Aberline asks the boy.

"Aye, and she was a lovely one, yes she was. I thought she was the Cutty Sark come back from the dead." The boy replies.

"Did you tell anyone else about this?" Aberline asks him.

"I told Havoc about it when I'd seen it. And a dandy of a fellow in white. He really was quite a dapper gentlemen, yes he was. When I told him about the girl I saw he said I was a good boy with a pure heart and then he gave me this." The boy pulls out a Funtom candy 9one made by Ciel's company) in a pink wrapper. Ciel and Aberline share a surprised look.

"Give it to me!" A scruffy looking man approaches. "You work for the Pharos, don't you? I-I'll give you your money soon, I swear." The boy leans back. "No please, give it to me!"

"Hey!" Aberline pulls the man away from the boy. "Let's have a little chat." We interrogate the man and find out that a Noble man was in an alliance with Lao. Together they worked out a deal, one factor involved snuggling the drugs in Ciel's candy factory. We find the carriage that the Nobleman is in and hold it hostage. Aberline takes the reigns, and Ciel and I hop in with the man-holding him at gunpoint on each side.

"Korero, are you the bastard that replaced the product in my warehouse with opium disguised as sweets?" Ciel asks him.

"I haven't the faintest-" He begins, only to be cut off as Ciel sticks the gun in Korero's mouth. I move mine to the front of his throat.

"Children can be very impatient." Ciel tells him.

"Quite so." I agree.

"Alright, it was me." He confesses.

"And were you responsible for John Stanley as well?" Ciel asks.

"No that was Lau, I swear it wasn't me." He pleads. Ciel removes the gun from his mouth so Korero can explain. "Stanley was one of our suppliers, be both bought his product. But the idiot tried to blackmail Lau and got himself killed by Lau's little tigress for his trouble. Come to think of it, Lau told me you were in some trouble of your own. And that's why he was running. I hear he got something valuable off Stanley before he left though_." So Lau has the document the Queen wants_, I think to myself. Suddenly, the carriage comes to an abrupt stop.

"Ciel, Lucy." Aberline calls.

"Huh, how strange." Korero says. "I heard the Phantomhives stopped at nothing to get their way. Is this the best you can do?"

"Yes, that is true," Ciel says. "This isn't like me. Not at all, actually."

"What now?" Aberline calls to us.

"I forgot," Ciel continues, "There are no fast rules in this world. Or if there are I'm the one who makes them." Ciel raises his hand to the bandage he put on-in replacement of his usual eye patch. "In my name and that of my defiled family, I command you, come Sebastian." Ciel takes the bandage off to reveal his eye that holds his and Sebastian's contract (it glows). Korero hops out to his men-whom supposedly are surrounding us. Gun shots fly all around. I duck to the floor of the carriage while Ciel just sits quietly in place. Grunts of pain fill the air, and the bullets stop flying as rapidly. Ciel and I hop out to see Sebastian. "Your late." Ciel tells him.

"Yes, sir." Sebastian replies, "And I've been waiting quite awhile as well." Ciel walks up to Sebastian.

"I let that soft-hearted fool get under my skin and infect me. But it won't happen again." Ciel says, referring to Aberline. I walk up to Sebastian.

"And where is it that you've been?" I ask.

"Down in the torture chamber." He replies simply.

"I want you to help me go after Lau." Ciel orders Sebastian. "What use are pawns who defy those who wield them?"

"Are you certain about this, My Lord?" He asks Ciel. "Think carefully. You won't be able to take back this order."

"I will not suffer those who stand in my way." He says. "Not even friends or family. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my young lord." Sebastian says, slightly bowing.

"Better take note not to double-cross you." I say smartly to Ciel.

"You won't be so lucky if you do." Ciel says-I can't tell weather he's joking or not.

"Ciel." Aberline calls out.

"You should keep your distance from me." Ciel warns him. "If you want to live." This remark startles Aberline. "My place is in the shadows, yours in the light. We walk opposite paths, Aberline. It's best you remember that.

Ciel, Sebastian and I go up to a coast-tower. I shine a light to distract the ship that Lau is on.

"Cannon!" Ciel orders some tower workers. Cannon balls fly out from all over the tower at the ship. Most of them hit the water, but two hit the ship. Sebastian picks Ciel up princess style, and I hop in his back. "Lets go, Sebastian." Ciel says. Sebastian jumps onto a cannon ball soaring on the water. He rides it all the way to the ship, and hops off it in time for it to hit the ship. As soon as we land, a Chinese girl with black hair, yellow eyes, and purple and blue clothing appears.

"Go ahead," Sebastian says, letting Ciel down, "I'll take care of her." I hop off of his back.

"Very well then." Ciel says. I follow him to a room around the left side of the deck. We barge in-on a couch is a Chinese man with short black hair and green clothing-he's smoking opium.

"I see you've finally found your way to this humble place my dear Earl." He says. "It seems strange that we have to meet under such questionable circumstances. And yet inevitable like we someday knew it would come to this." He turns his head towards me. We cock our guns and point them at the man.

"Perhaps your right about that Lau." Ciel says.

"So this is the infamous Lau." I comment.

"Who would you be?" He asks me.

"As if it's a concern of yours." I say. "But if you must know, I am Lady Lucy Rosenerro. Crime investigator of the criminal Underworld's unsolved cases."

"It's a pleasure." Lau says to me. "Oh by the way, what your looking for is right over there." He points his opium hookah(its looks like a dragon) towards a small, open chest-Ciel grabs it. Inside is a document of some sort. "What do you suppose it is? It's actually quite a fascinating document. It's a diplomatic treaties proposing a military alliance with Germany and Italy." Stunned, Ciel and I both look at it. "Yes, it would appear that your beloved Queen is trying to plunge Europe, not to mention the rest of the world into full-scale war. I suppose she'll trigger it by attacking France through the opium trade with this new drug, Lady Block. Just as your country invaded my own by invading it with opium not so long ago leading to the Opium Wars." Ciel scowls. "Do you think you'll still be her little guard dog when the guns start firing, Milord?"

"Is that why you betrayed me?" Ciel asks, walking closer to Lau. "You're a pacifist."

"Oh, dear me no." Lau says, slightly chuckling.

"Then why?" Ciel asks-Lau gets up.

"I was just your pawn, remember? The only tie that ever bound us was profit, my little lord. Now you see lately, I've been a bit board." He turns over the hookah to empty it. "I was board being just a pawn, so I decided it was time to be a player in a new game. A game with both our lives on the line." Lau opens his eyes and glares at Ciel. Ciel steps back and fires his gun. Lau pulls out a sword and uses it to dodge the bullet. I run around the back side of Lau, and fire three bullets at the back of his head. He swings over to face me. He ducks the bullets and swings his sword at me. Leaning backwards, I feel a breeze as I just barely miss the blade. While I straiten up, he takes advantage and swings his sword at Ciel. With all my energy, I run in front of Ciel, in time to block him from the blade's impact. I catch it in both hands. Struggling to keep it from slicing me, I yell,

"Ciel get out of here now!"

"But-" He begins to protest but I interrupt him.

"Get out now and go to Sebastian, before Lau slices us both into little cubes!" He runs out if the room.

"My now, aren't you protective." Lau uses more force on the blade, "And strong." I let my anger bubble up. With more force I push the sword away, causing Lau to fall backwards. Leaving my gun, I run out of the room to Ciel. Lau exits to the deck shortly after me.

"I never thought I'd see Ran-Mao's strength pushed this far." Lau says, referring to the Chinese women. "It just proves what I've always suspected. Your not truly human, are you Butler?" He asks Lau.

"You may believe what you like," Sebastian says, "I'm simply one hell of a butler." Lau laughs.

"Interesting." He says, "Very interesting indeed, Milord. But can a world so interesting be reality? Sometimes I catch myself wondering if I have in fact been living nothing but a dream ever since that fateful day. He couldn't decide, was he Zhou who dreamt he was a butterfly, or was he a butterfly now dreaming he was Zhou." Lau says, charging towards Ciel.

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaims. Sebastian starts running towards Ciel, but the Chinese women, Ran-Mao follows him and says,

"I will not let you." I run as fast as I can toward Ciel. Right as I am about to reach him, someone pushes me aside. I close my eyes and cringe as I hear the blade go through flesh. I tremble, for the sound reminds me of when the spear was pulled out of my parents' heads on that horrid night. I open my eyes to see Inspector Aberline In front of Ciel, Lau's blade piercing all the way through his body.

"You fool," Ciel says to him, "Damn you."

"Get away, Ciel." He says.

"Your in my way, inspector." Lau says. He pulls his sword out of Aberline-he falls face down on to the deck.

"Oh no." I gasp. Lau raises his sword at Ciel. Just in time, though, Sebastian comes and catches the blade in between his hands-just as I did. Sebastian easily pushes the sword out of Lau's hands. In one swift chop, Sebastian strikes a blow with his hand at Lau's side. Lau jumps back, but not in time. Blood soaks through his clothing. I cringe at the sight and smell of the repulsive red liquid. He falls to his knees and says,

"Magnificent, Milord. You win by virtue, of your vice." Lau struggles to sit up straight.

"Why Lau, tell me!" Ciel exclaims.

"The match is over." Lau says. "You've won quite handily as expected." Ran-Mao hurries to his side, worry painting her face. "I never had what it takes to play the game, I suppose." Ran-Mao helps him stand up. "Come, Ran-Mao," Lau says, "If the world is only a butterfly's dream, then let me at least take this final moment to admire it's beauty." Ciel and I rush down to Aberline's side.

"Hang on Aberline," Ciel says, "Just hang on!"

"I'm glad, Ciel," He says weakly, "I'm glad that you're alright."

"We'll get you a doctor, and you'll be fine." I say, tears welling up in my eyes. "Then you'll get married and have a family of your own."

"I was just like you two." He says to us. "I…lost y loved ones and thought that I'd never get my family back. I thought…nothing would ever be the same. But I was so wrong. You can have a family."

"So you know about me too." I weep.

"No I can't." Ciel says, "What are you saying?"

"You do have a chance, Ciel, to move forward, build a brand new future for your self." He looks at me-Ciel obviously doesn't notice. "Never forget that, promise me you won't." He knocks off Ciel's eye patch, showing his contracted eye.

"But there is no future for me. Because I gave it away." Ciel says, sadness edging in his voice.

"Master." Sebastian says, approaching Ciel from behind. He stands up and slaps Sebastian across the face.

"You didn't hold up your end of the bargain." Ciel says to him. "My life was in serious danger and you did nothing to save me! You disobeyed the rules of our contract!"

"Because you were perfectly safe, Master." Sebastian assures him "You didn't get hurt, did you? Of course not. I knew in that moment-Aberline would use his body to shield you. If not, Lady Lucy would have-" Ciel slaps Sebastian before he can finish. He turns back to face Aberline.

"Aberline, you fool. Damn you." Ciel says. I stand up and walk to Ciel's side.

"Yes," I hear Sebastian say, "What a fool."


	19. Can I take the HeartBreak?

Lucy's POV

During the night, I have a series of nightmares. First I see the murder of my parents and servants. That leads into my wedding nightmare which leads into a nightmare about Aberline's death. Finally, I see that cursed angel Angela above a burnt London, laughing like a madwomen.

I wake up in a sweat. I throw a punch-at noting in specific. My vision clearing, I see Sebastian looking at me, rather confused.

"Is everything alright, Milady?" He asks me.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just had a lot of nightmares last night." I say, getting out of bed. Now, if you'll exit the room so I can get ready for the day." I say, waving a hand toward the door. He bows, and leaves the room. I dress in a light green dress that goes slightly lower than my knees. It opens slightly at the top of the skirt, showing turquoise velvet. The long sleeves are decorated with silk lave that matches the color of the velvet. Then I put on knee-high tan boots that button up on the sides. I let my hair fall loosely down my back. I exit my room to see Ciel heading downstairs. I follow in step behind him-going to the dining hall for breakfast. I feel like a zombie I think to myself, why was I so cursed with horrid memories and visions last night? As we get to the bottom of the stairs I see Tanaka, Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard all in a line.

"Hello Young Master, Lucy." The three younger servants say. "Good morning."

"Good Morning." Ciel replies-all I manage is a nod. Ciel and I eat breakfast in silence. After the dishes are cleared, Sebastian hands us each a newspaper.

"I imagine this year's exposition will be grand." He says. "It is the 100th anniversary of the French Revolution. They're building a colossal tower in Paris for the fair, I hear. The Eiffel Tower, I believe they're calling it."

"Yes." Ciel says.

"Doesn't it recall you to the Tower of Babble- where the people of Cur God's wroth tried to build a tower to the Heavens?" Sebastian asks.

"Yes." Ciel replies, again.

"Ashe has informed me-Her Majesty will be traveling covertly to Paris to see it for herself." Sebastian says, preparing tea.

"Yes." Ciel replies for a third time.

"Will Earl Grey do today, Sir?" He asks.

"Yes." Ciel replies once again.

"Will it do for you, Milady?" He asks me.

"Yes." I say.

"Once upon a time in a land far away lived an old man and an even older women." Sebastian says. I look up at him, as does Ciel.

"What the devil are you talking about?" Ciel asks.

"Ah. So you are listening to me, Milord." Sebastian says.

"Yes, of course I am." Ciel replies, then drinks his tea. I swirl mine around a bit, then drink it. "Has there been any word from Her Majesty about the incident yesterday?" He asks Sebastian.

"None, I'm sorry." He answers plainly.

"I see." Ciel says. "Good then." Sebastian exit's the room to let Ciel and me finish our tea.

"Do you think the Queen will start her plans for world war at the fair in Paris?" I ask Ciel once Sebastian completely leaves the room.

"Do you really want to discuss that right now?" He asks me.

"I don't _want_ to, but it is rather urgent." I say.

"We can leave it for another time." Ciel says, standing up. "For now-some documentation came in the mail for you yesterday from your Manor. It's about an export deal of some sort." I stand up myself.

"Alright, I'll get it done." I say. "Where are the papers?" I ask.

"In a spare office room at the end of the west corroder on the second floor." Ciel informs me. Walking away, I wave my hand in a gesture of thanks, and proceed to the room.

Reading over the papers, I find out that a Noble family in France wants to buy a part of my Jewelry Company.

"Repulsive." I say to myself, signing the papers, 'decline.' "I still have time, I can be my family's head." I sign, and decline, about three hundred more papers of the same nature. I sake the cramping from my hands. I go down to Ciel's office to give him my finished documents-so he can give them to Sebastian to be mailed. "I'm coming in." I say loudly. I walk into the room to see Ciel at a chess table with a girl. She looks about our age-with blonde hair in spirals and green eyes. She's wearing an orange, frilly dress about the same length as the one I'm wearing, with black heels. In her hair is a bow that's color matches that of her dress. Sebastian is in the back of the room, playing a violin.

"Oh, hello Lucy." Ciel says to me. He looks down at the documents in my hands and says, "Just put those on my desk." I do just that.

"Ciel, who's your friend?" The girl asks.

"Right." Ciel stands up and takes the girl to stand face-to-face with me. "Elizabeth, this is Lady Lucy Rosenerro. She's staying here while I help her reach to the head of her family. Lucy, this is Elizabeth Midford, my fiancée." My insides twist. _He…has a fiancée? _I shake her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lady Elizabeth." I say, and force a smile.

"Oh, please, call me Lizzy." She says, smiling even bigger. "Ciel's teaching me how to play chess." She says. I shake off my emotions, and put on a poker face.

"How splendid." I say.

"Can you help out as well?" Lizzy asks me. "I'm more than sure that Ciel's capable to teach me himself, but I'll learn faster with two teachers. Plus this way I can get to know you."

"Sure," I say, "I'd be delighted to help." Lizzy and Ciel take their seats once again. I pull p a chair and sit at the front of the chess table. I watch in silence as Ciel shows Lizzy how to each piece can move. Then they go over what each piece is called. I not ice, however, that Ciel seems a bit off_. Something's on his mind. _All of the sudden, Sebastian stops playing the Violin.

"Master, Lady Elizabeth, Lady Lucy. I'm afraid I must excuse myself to begin dinner preparations."

"Fine." Ciel says.

"Thank you for the music, Sebastian." Lizzy says.

Sebastian exit's the room.

"Why don't we stop here for today." Ciel says to Lizzy.

"Kay." She responds. Lizzy leaves the room to prepare for supper-she makes me go with her. "I love your dress, Lucy." She says to me. "It's so cute!"

"Thanks Lizzy." I say as kindly as I can. Ciel knocks at the door, and the three of us, escorted by Sebastian, head downstairs to the dining hall. I hear Sebastian whisper something to Ciel, but I take no notice. Like earlier, all the servants line up at the bottom of the stair case. This time, however, they all beam cheery smiles at Ciel. He lets out the worlds smallest chuckle.

"You all look wretched." He says. (they all do look as if they were just in battle). "Go and change your clothes at once."

"Yes Young Master!" They all say happily. They run off to get washed up. In entering the dining hall, I see the entire table full of elegant looking dishes. Sebastian stands by and serves us dinner. I eat in silence, just staring at my food.

"Pardon me," I say the second after swallowing my last bite of food. "I'm going to retire for the night." I see my way out of the dining hall. I walk calmly up the stairs and around the corner. But as soon as I am out of sight, I run as fast as I can to my room. I jump face down onto my bed. Inaudibly, to the pint where Sebastian can't even hear, I cry into my pillow.


	20. Gone to Paris Part 1

Lucy's POV

I wake at the break of dawn.

"Hello Milady." Sebastian says, pulling back my curtains and serving me tea. "Today you, The Yong Master and myself are traveling to Paris for the fair."

"Alright." I say, getting out of bed. "I'll be ready soon." I shoo him out of the room. I put on a lavender, full-length dress. It has darker lace that runs up the middle and a bow on the back of the waist. I put on long, white silk gloves, black lace-up heeled boots, and a hat that's color matches the dress. I walk out of my room to find Mey-Rin. I see her at the door so I stroll on over to her. As I approach I see her giving a delivery man several wrapped presents. "Who are those for?" I ask her.

"The Young Master is sending these to 's wife, yes he is." She tells me with a smile.

"Ciel truly does have a kind heart." I say softly.

"What's that?" She asks me.

"Nothing." I say. "Oh, but I was wondering if you could help me pack for today's trip. I'm not sure how long we're going to be away."

"My pleasure." She smiles at me. We go up to my room, only for Sebastian to step in our way.

"Mey-Rin, you're needed to help the Young Lord pack for the trip." He says.

"I was actually going to help Lucy pack." She says.

"It's fine." I assure her. "He is your Master." I smile and nod at her. Sebastian and Mey-Rin disappear down the hall and into Ciel's room. I go into my own room and pack on my own. I take lighter colored dresses-mostly all shorter. With great care, I take my family's treasured Dress of the Jewels and put it in its own case. The Dress of the Jewels is a gown that was made by my grandmother. It is decorated with some of the world's rarest gems and is made of the finest white silk around. In all, I have seven articles of luggage. I wait outside my door for someone to help carry them all. Like a flash of lightning Sebastian shows up and takes all of my luggage in one trip. I say goodbye to Finny, Mey-Rin and Bard then head off. Ciel, Sebastian and I take a ship over to Paris.

Sitting on the deck, drinking tea with Ciel, Sebastian tells us,

"Her Majesty arrived in Paris three days ago. She should be viewing the exposition now. I'm sure the hotel will be heavily guarded-" He stops and looks at Ciel. "Master?" Ciel takes his eyes off the sea, looks at Sebastian and asks,

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well sir, your mind seems to be adrift." Sebastian comments. Ciel turns his attention back to the ocean and replies,

"It's what Lau said-that the Queen wants to plunge Europe, no, the entire world into war."

"That's been bothering be a bit of late as well." I say, staring at the tea in my cup.

"Is that why you seek an audience with Her Majesty?" Sebastian asks Ciel.

"No." Ciel replies simply.

"Well then," Sebastian says, "Was it because your heart was so moved by the death of Aberline?"

"It isn't. They've all been my pawns from the beginning. He was a pawn, a disobedient pawn who ignored my will and kept sticking his nose in. The same goes for Lau-if you can't control your pawns, well then, you can't play the game. That's all there is to it." Ciel says. I shift my gaze to Ciel, then back to the tea in my cup.

"Right, pawns." I say. Ciel looks over to me. "Ciel," I say to him, still looking into my tea, "Pawns are pawns. There are bound to be those who disobey the one playing them. But there are two types of the disobedient pawn. One is the pawn that turns on the player-creating a game between the two-that'd be Lau. But then," I look at him, "There is the pawn who cares about the player, and only disobeys orders in means to protect their player-like Aberline." I look out to sea. _And me, probably, _I say in my head. The rest of the way is a bit silent. But finally, after another hour or so, we all arrive in Paris, France.

"The Eiffel Tower marks the entrance to the exhibition." Sebastian says, then explains in detail all of the events present. "This is quite a special occasion." He says to Ciel. "Perhaps we should look around some more, Milord. As research for the company." Just then some men walk by and say something about a stuffed angel.

"A stuffed angel, really?" Ciel says. We all look at each other. Sebastian, Ciel and I head for one of the larger event rooms. Several people are crowded around a glass case. The three of us push our way to the front of the crowd. All that's displayed in the case is a stuffed monkey with a pair of wings sewn onto it's back.

"Pathetic." Ciel says.

"Quite." I agree. "They couldn't have done a worse job. I mean, what idiot would think that monkey is a real angel?"

"What a bore. Let's move on." Ciel says. We begin to work our way back out of the crown when I hear the sound of shattering glass. I turn around to see the stuffed monkey flying out of the case.

"Hit the floor!" I call out. I drop onto the floor and Sebastian protectively shoves Ciel down, and covers him.

"What's happening?" Ciel asks. The monkey flies around the perimeter of the room, shattering all of the lights-the room goes dark. I help Ciel up off of the floor as he asks, "What is that thing?"

"Clam yourself, Young Master." Sebastian says.

"But it's-" Ciel begins, but is interrupted.

"You are used to living in the darkness." Sebastian says. "This should be nothing-the lights have only dimmed a bit. You should leave here now. Master, please entrust the situation to my care. Milady," he says to me, "Go ahead and go with him." I nod in agreement and Ciel and I dash out of the event hall. Once we get outside, Ciel looks around. Startled by something, Ciel steps backward. I look over in the direction of the fountain to see Angela.

"What the hell is she doing here?" I ask aloud. Ciel begins to run in the direction of the tower. "Wait Ciel, where are you going?" I call after him. I run after him, up the restricted stairway of the tower. _Yes he may be used to the dark,_ I think, _but I'm used to solitude. Ever since that cursed day when the mass murder was committed in my Manor, I'd been alone. I locked myself away from the outside world-scared that around every street corner, I'd find the killer. Waiting for me-shrouded in the blood and despair of all the ones I loved. It wasn't until I came to the Phantomhive Manor that I felt safe…and happy again. But someday, I'll be alone again-when Ciel looses his precious soul. _I follow Ciel to a chamber farther up the tower. He shuts the door right after I get in. He leans against it-breathing deeply with anxiety. "Ciel, calm down." I say to him.

"My, your in a hurry, aren't you?" I hear a women's voice say. Ciel and I look over to some seats in the chamber car to see a women dressed in black-no, the Queen!

"Y-your Majesty!" I say.

"Is it really you?" He asks her.

"Ciel, its been a long time." She says. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen you in a while either, Lucy." She tells me.

"Your Majesty." Ciel says. All of the sudden, the chamber moves upward.

"Quite a view, wouldn't you say?" The Queen remarks. "As we face the next century, Europe is on the verge if change. However, we are stained. We are stagnating." She points at Ciel. "We are unclean." She lowers her finger. "The sate must be wiped clean. No creation without destruction. The new century must be pure, and so I have cleansed the house that seemed fit to sully our great Country-the house of Phantomhive." Ciel becomes startled by the Queen's Comment.

"Y-you burnt down Ciel's Manor, Your Highness?" I ask the Queen. The car comes to a stop-Ciel and I follow the Queen out. She travels up the stairs, singing _London Bridge. _Ciel and I continue to follow her up. We reach the very top of the tower when Ciel says to the Queen,

"May I ask you something?"

"What is it?" She asks him.

"You didn't simply kill them," Ciel says, "Why did you have to make it a slaughter?"

"You should watch how you speak to your Queen, Ciel." She say to him. "I cleansed them."

"Burning your subjects alive! Is that what you call cleansing?" Ciel yells at the Queen.

"And you don't?" She asks.

"Never!" Ciel growls.

"But Ciel, I was only," She cover her face with her hands, "I was only paying tribute to the Phantomhives for the loyalty they showed me for so long."

"You what?" Ciel asks. All of the sudden, a breeze zooms by, taking the Queen's veil. She looks at us-showing the face of a young girl.

"What is this?" I ask. Laughing sounds from behind. Ciel and I turn to see the Queen's butler.

"Terribly surprised, aren't you? Her Majesty is the absolute picture of youth."

"Ashe." Ciel says, as the butler jumps down from the place where he was sitting.

"Her great loss, the loss of her beloved husband ended Her Majesty's happiness." Ashe says, walking forward towards the Queen. "She was a truly wretched creature. Pained and mourning her husband's death to the point threatening ever her own survival. Indeed her grief was so great that she tried to end her life. I attempt to save her, I joined his body with hers that they might live together forever." Ciel grimaces and says,

"You did what?"

"I can tell my late husband is pleased with what I have done to keep us together." The Queen says. "I can feel his body still. His heart beats inside me-thump, thump." She says, her hands crossed over her heart. "The throbbing of life. Truly, what greater joy can there be than being made one with the person that you love? I did the same for your parents." She says to Ciel. "They left this world together as one. So it wasn't such a ghastly death as imagine." I slap my hand over my mouth in disgust. "Come Ciel, surely

you must agree." Ciel's face widens with shock and disgust.

"The Queen and her husband fully intend to guide England into a world of perfect light. A world of beauty and harmony. That aim has purged Her Majesty of her impurities, and now she is the chased girl you see. Hers is a truly noble goal. Indeed, a most worthy master for an angel."

"You, an angel?" Ciel retorts. "Surely your joking."

"It's time Ashe." The Queen says to her butler. "Unsheathe your blade. Are dear Ciel here deserves to see the end of it." I step in front of Ciel. "Ashe's blade is a thing of true beauty. It will usher forth the brightness and purity of a new century."

"I shall draw my sword against thy wisdom." Ashe says, taking out his sword. "And I shall punish the beast within the. And then I shall bring the down onto the pit. May the great beauty of heaven greet you, Ciel Phantomhive." Ashe dashes toward Ciel.

"No!" I scream.


	21. Gone to Paris Part 2

Lucy's POV

"No!" I scream as Ashe proceeds towards Ciel with his sword. I jump in front of Ciel-acting as a shield. Just before Ashe's blade hits me, Sebastian comes and grabs Ciel. He yanks my arm, pulling me away from the blade's path. Sebastian jumps to the other side of the platform and sets Ciel down-I run over to them.

"An impressive sword. But utterly useless if your unable to land a blow." Sebastian says to Ashe. Directing his attention at Ciel while still looking a Ashe he says, "Master, I think this may be the end of our journey. Now, my orders."

"Ciel, no." The Queen pleads.

"Sebastian, kill Ashe." Ciel says.

"Is that all, Young Master?" Sebastian asks him. Ciel clenches his fists and says,

"No also, kill the Queen."

"Ciel." The Queen says, taking a small step forward.

"Yes, Milord." Sebastian jumps up in the air with silver knifes between his fingers. He throws them a the Queen, only for the knifes to be blocked off by Ashe's sword. Sebastian and Ashe engage in combat-Ashe with his sword and Sebastian with his knifes.

"No, stop!" The Queen yells. "This is dreadful. Please stop him, do something please, Ciel!" As the angel and the demon fight, parts fall off of the Eiffel Tower. Out of the blue, my heart begins to race. I grab my chest from the agony. My blood feels as if its boiling. I fall on my knees, breathing heavily. I feel my energy level drop drastically-I fall flat on my face. In moments I black out.

"Anger, agony, darkness, loathing. All these linger in your heart." I hear Angela say. I lay motionless in a pitch black room. Her figure appears before me. "Your heart is so dark, yet your mind and complexion are bright." She reaches out her hand toward me. "Come with me, Lucy. I'll cleanse your heart of all those horrid feelings and whisk away the dark clouds shrouding it. I'll show you who you really are, help you meet your real parents, and even let you see your old parents again." I squeeze my eyes tight, then glare at the fallen angel.

"I've already told you-I'll never join forces with you. I'd rather perish into nothingness that work along side you. I know what I must do. I have a reason to continue living as I am." I say.

"Foolish girl!" She exclaims.

I wake up on a soft couch. Sitting up, I recognize the hotel room we reserved before going to the expositing. I walk over to a window to see a bright and shining moon.

"What happened to me?" I wonder aloud. As I head for Ciel's room, I see Sebastian walking away towards the front door. "Where are you going?" I ask him.

"Glad to see your awake." He says. "You should go to your room and get a proper rest." With that, Sebastian leaves.

"That was…unusually pleasant for Sebastian." I say to myself. "Ridiculous." I knock gently on Ciel's door, then enter the room. I see him asleep in his room. I go to turn off a left-on light when I see that Ciel's sweating. I walk to the side of his bed-Ciel is fidgeting nervously in his sleep. "Must be having a nightmare." I say to myself. I pull the covers up on Ciel. I leave the room to put on a nightgown. I come back in the room, still worried about Ciel, and fall asleep in a chair in the room.

"What are you doing in here!" I wake up to Ciel's voice. I rub sleep from my eyes and look at him.

"Are you okay? I noticed that you looked awfully disturbed in rest, so I came in here to sleep for the night. In case you woke up screaming or something." He eyes me.

"If that ever even happened, Sebastian would help me. You wouldn't have to bother." Ciel says.

"Oh that reminds me." I say. "I saw Sebastian leave last night. Did you send him to get something?"

"What?" Ciel says. He runs in every room, calling Sebastian's name. I go into the master bathroom to see Ciel looking at his contracted eye. He runs out of the room in a flash. _I'm sure everything's fine, _I think to myself. I go to get dressed in my room. I put on a dark purple, knee-length dress with silver accents. I put on black, lace-up heels then put my hair up in a ponytail. I go to see Ciel. He comes out of his room looking like a mess. His blue top is buttoned incorrectly and his hair is a disaster. I try really hard not to laugh.

"Can you really not dress yourself without Sebastian?" I ask. Ciel turns away from me and heads out the room. He goes to the check-in counter and asks the worker is he's seen Sebastian-the reply is no. Once back in the room Ciel says,

"I'm going to go look for him." I sigh. I grab his coat and top hat. I put the hat on his head and hand him the coat.

"If you wear this, people won't see how incapable you are of dressing yourself." He tries to put the coat on, but keeps messing up the buttoning. "This is ridiculous." I say. I button the coat for Ciel.

"Right, lets go." Ciel says, with a bit of anger. We walkout of the hotel-I can tell something's bothering Ciel.

"I'm sure he's somewhere." I say to Ciel, trying to cheer him up. "I doubt he'd run away." Only after finishing the sentence I realize that I'm looking down at Ciel. _Shouldn't have worn heals, _I think to myself. "I promise I'll help you find him, Ciel." I assure him, trying to ignore the height difference.

"London isn't that far." He says, looking up at the sky. "I'm certain we can get there alone." Ciel continues walking.

"Ciel, that's insane." I say to him, "Yes, we're Nobles, but we're also children. No one will take us seriously. How are we supposed to get on a ship? I doubt they'll sell us tickets even with the money we have."

"Being a Nobleman is enough to surpass that I'm young." He says. "Either your coming or not."

"I'm coming." I assure him. "But don't say I didn't warn you." I follow him up to a wagon where a younger man is unloading some barrels.

"Please take me to the Port of Calais." Ciel says to the man.

"What, really?" He asks turning around to face Ciel. "And what exactly may I ask are you willing to pay?" Ciel holds up a sack of money.

"How much do you want?" Ciel asks him. The man lets us on the back of the wagon. We ride out of town and into the countryside.

"Ciel, I feel like we've made a mistake." I say. All of the sudden we come to a stop.

"Here we are." The man says.

"Pardon," Ciel says, "I asked for the Port of Calais." The man comes around to where we sit in the wagon.

"So sorry, but I live elsewhere." He says, lifting us out.

"Put me down!" Ciel yells as the man lifts him from the wagon. He then walks back to the front and says,

"Well kid I'm sure you'll eventually hit the Port that you need. That assuming you keep walking straight of course." He rides away.

"Get back here!" Ciel yells out to the man. "Do what I paid you for you bounder!" Ciel clenches his fist with anger.

"I knew something like this would happen." I say, rubbing my forehead. Ciel begins to walk straight forward. Following him I say, "Yes walk straight forward and you'll hit the port. In the next week." We walk for several hours and don't hit a town until nightfall.

"Here's a hotel." I say, pointing to a grimy little building.

"Surely you must be kidding." He says.

"Would you rather sleep in the streets?" We both sigh, and walk into the little lodging. We go to the front desk-Ciel asks the man running it,

"We would like two rooms for the night." The man looks at us and says,

"You'll be paying?"

"I can't right now." Ciel says. "But I'll be sending money from London later." The man waves his hand at us-motioning us to leave. "Are you toying with me?" Ciel says, irritated to the man. "I am Ciel Phantomhive. Everyone knows that name. What kind of business are you running? Haven't you ever heard of my company?" Ciel holds up the hand that he wears his family ring on. "Take a look at this ring. It's been passed down through generations."

"Alright, I'll take that then." He says. "In exchange for the ring, I'll let you stay. The gem isn't bad, kid. So I'll throw in breakfast too."

"Excuse me!" Ciel says, quivering with rage. I hold up my hand.

"You can put it on my tab." I say. "One of my family's warehouses is in Paris. Put the charge to the factory, I'll repay them then."

"What kind of factory?" The man asks.

"I'll clear it up. I'm Lady Lucy Rosenerro, last remaining bloodline to the great Rosenerro family."

"I heard they all died. Had a sickly little daughter too." I storm out of the building in rage.

"So how about that ring, kid?" I hear him ask Ciel. Ciel soon storms out al well and yells at the man,

"You honestly think I'd give this to rubbish like you?" Ciel looks down at his ring. Exhausted, we go to a nearby alley and slump against a wall. "I'm so hungry." Ciel says. I pull off my right glove to look at my family ring. It has a large green gem that's centered by smaller gems of each color in the rainbow, pink and white. The frame is solid gold that's shaped to look like a vine with leaves. The back of the ring comes to form a little rose. I admire it for a second, then put my glove back on. All of the sudden, a little black cat walks in front of us.

"It's cold, would you like to come here?" Ciel asks the cat-reaching out his hand. He picks it up-it 'meows', scratches Ciel then runs off. "Now even your trying to make a fool out of me!" Ciel yells at the cat. Ciel gets up and chases the cat. "Get back here!" He yells. Chasing after Ciel I call out,

"Ciel, this is the dumbest thing I've ever seen you do, calm down!" I follow him down another alley way. Back on a main road, I see the port.

"So it was right here the whole time." He says. "It was this close. I wandered everywhere, unable to find it."

"Don't take all the blame." I say to Ciel, "I couldn't find it any better than you." We walk up to a dock at the port. "A ship won't be here until dawn at least." I say to him. "Best we find somewhere to sleep." We walk over to some boxes of cargo. We sit in-between boxes. I hear Ciel sneeze-I chatter my teeth. "I think your allergic to cats." I say.

"That's why I had a dog as a kid." He admits. "But you sound like your cold." He says.

"Yes, I am. It's freezing out here." I rub my arms with my hands. Ciel crawls over to where I sit. He squeezes in next to me and puts his coat over us both. "What?" I ask.

"I'm cold as well. Plus, I can't let a Lady suffer from the cold, how would that make me look." In mere minutes, Ciel falls asleep. _At least he can still make jokes_, I think. _I like this warmth_. I close my eyes, and drift into sleep.


	22. London Town is Falling Down Part 1

Lucy's POV

As soon as a ship comes in port destined to London, Ciel and go around the back and sneak on with the cargo. We hide behind some boxes as workers come by. A loud crash sounds from behind us. We look back to See the Undertaker.

"What the hell!" I exclaim, still a little startled.

"Found you, Milord." He says. Looking over at Ciel, I see that he is a shocked as I am.

"The Undertaker?" Ciel says. The weird man steps back to let Ciel and I out of the tight space we're hiding in. He holds up a jar of biscuits. Ad he does, Ciel's and my stomachs growl simultaneously. Ciel reaches for a biscuit, but the Undertaker pulls the jar back, says no, then eats one himself. He tells us to sit down and talk. We do so, and he hands us the jar. I take four and let Ciel have the rest.

"That tiny, whiney bloke Will brought me into this expedition." The Undertaker says. "Apparently he'll be short-handed in London so he wrote me into it by promising to wave my library fines."

"Will's coming to London?" Ciel asks, taking a break from stuffing his face with the biscuits.

"Yes there's much work to do. We have a great many souls to collect in London this evening." My stomach turns in knots.

"Why's that?" I ask nervously.

"You'll see soon enough." The Undertaker tells me.

"Look at that!" I hear someone call from the deck.

"Ah seems like it's begun." The Undertaker says. Ciel and I run to the deck. We work our way to the front of the crowd that's looking over the southwest part of the ship. My jaw drops at what lays before my eyes. In the distance, London is covered in red-orange flames. The Undertaker whistles and says,

"My, they certainly put on quite the show, don't they? And now I must be on my way." With that said, the Undertaker leaves. I don't turn around to say goodbye, though. I stare in horror at the blazing line of land that's supposed to be London.

"We have to get back home." I say mindlessly. "First we'll go to your Manor-then mine. I need you to go with me Ciel. Because…because if Jasper's dead…I won't be able to function." As much as I want to look away from the burning city, I can't. _My home is in that blaze,_ I think, _all the memories as well as Jasper will die if that fire consumes my Estate._ I look to my side to see that Ciel's gone. I push a little way through the crowd to see him speaking with the Undertaker.

"My Young Earl," The Undertaker says to Ciel, "In not much longer, you'll die." I freeze at hearing this.

"I'll die," Ciel responds, "What do you mean?" A women's screams break through the air. Ciel and I turn to look at her. But in turning back around-the Undertaker is gone. I look at Ciel who seems to be thinking of something. All of the sudden he says aloud, "It's useless, wrong."

"What did you say?" I ask him.

"Nothing." Ciel replies. He looks out to the burning city. I look out to the city as well. I feel tears threaten to crawl down my cheeks. I let out a painful breath, and squeeze my eyes shut.

"We need to get back to London." I say to him.

"Yes I agree." Ciel says numbly. All of the sudden, the boat rocks, and begins to turn around. Ciel runs up to a worker on the ship and says,

"What are you doing?"

"We can't go back to London when it's in this shape, now can we? We're just going to have to do circles around here." The man replies.

"But why?" Ciel asks angrily. "I mean, we're practically there already, aren't we?" He looks out to sea. Seeing another boat he says, "Fine I'll get on that one. Get me a row boat!"

"For a couple of little kids, tell me, why should I even bother. Now if there's money change in hand."

"Bloody fool, I have to return to London!" All of the sudden, Ciel stops talking, and takes a step back.

"Ciel," I say gently, "Are you alright?"

"Then who stands here now, who am I?" Ciel asks aloud. I look at him, worried. _Ever since Sebastian disappeared, Ciel's been acting weirdly, _I think.

"Wake up, kid." The man says to Ciel. "I am a busy man, you know. So maybe you should-" He stops talking as Ciel begins to laugh. "Bloody hell," He says, "What's wrong with ya. Have you gone mad?" Ciel pulls off his family ring and says,

"Take this."

"But Ciel-" I begin to protest, but he ignores me.

"That's incredible." The man says, "Just look at it shine."

"It's a blue diamond." Ciel tells him. "You don't see one of these every day."

"Wait," The man asks, "What's a kid like you doing with something like that?"

"Take it, and give me a boat." He demands. The man nods his head, and leads us down to a lower part of the deck.

"Hey, here they come." A passenger says. A mob proceeds towards us and asks Ciel, "Are you a Frenchman?" One man grabs his shoulder. Ciel shakes him off and says,

"Let go of me! What do you think your doing?"

"You bloody Frenchman-you started this fire in the first place, didn't you?" The man who grabbed Ciel's shoulder asks.

"Are you insane? We're British Nobles, and kids at that." I say.

"Quite girl!" The man says, and pushes me to the floor. I feel rage swell inside me_. Calm down, just clam down, _I think. _Everyone's just on edge, no need to get angry. _

"You want to start a war with England, don't cha?" The man says to us. As the man says this, I remember what Lau had said to Ciel and me.

"Just wait a moment," Ciel exclaims, "I am not-" He stops talking as a passenger beats u another male passenger. The mob of men bothering us runs up to join in on the quarrel. A women, probably his wife, of the man being beat up cries and pleads for them to stop.

"Has everyone gone insane?" I ask aloud. The ship docks, and Ciel and I run off and into town. We both stop dead in our tracks, staring at the blazing fire that is engulfing London.

"Such a fire." Ciel says, looking at the flaming town.

"This is a disaster." I say. "What on Earth could have started a fire so large?" I look around as people rush past Ciel and me. Dead bodies lay out on the streets-a few of the bodies have sad children crying over them. I grab my head as a painful memory of the massacre that happened so long ago at my Manor surfaces. I shake it off as I see a man harshly bump into Ciel. Lucky for my quick reflexes-I catch Ciel before he falls. I let him go as he becomes steady on his feet again. Ciel wears a numb expression as he takes a look around. He slowly walks forward. I follow in step next to him-looking at all the fire, death, and panic occurring all at once in my home town. Misery lingers so heavily in the air, I can feel it dragging me down. _But I must be strong for him, _I remind myself, looking over at Ciel from the corner of my eye. Ciel and I stop walking at the sound of a _**crunch**_. We look down to see that Ciel has stepped on the arm of a dead man. "This is utterly repulsive." I say, covering my mouth with my hands.

"It's like Hell on Earth." Ciel responds-I nod in agreement. I maneuver Ciel around all the bodies-for right now, he seems frail enough to break. _I feel a horrid presence,_ I think to myself. Looking above at a nearby building, I see that cursed anger Ashe. _It's his doing. _I notice, however, that along with Ashe's presence, I sense another. Turning the corner, I see a familiar tail coat and suit. _Damn that demon! _I scream in my head.

As Ciel and I walk down the street, rubble falls on our heads. We look up to see part of a building fall towards us.

"Look out!" I hear a women scream. We're pushed out of the way and protected by…Mey-Rin! "You must have a death wish!" She exclaims. Taking a closer look, she recognizes us. "M-master! Lucy!" She exclaims.

"Thank you for protecting us." I say, coughing from the heavy essence of smoke in the air.

"Mey-Rin?" Ciel says, "But what are you doing here?" She jumps back a bit and says,

"Oh, I'm so very sorry, Milord. I know it's my duty to protect the Estate but I, I just," as he gets up, Ciel cuts Mey-Rin off and says,

"Just calm down. Your not in any trouble just tell me why you're here." Ciel says. Tears form under the bottom of Mey-Rin's glasses as she tells us,

"It's…it's Plu-Plu."

"What about Pluto?" Ciel asks.


	23. London Town is Falling Down Part 2

Lucy's POV

Mey-Rin takes Ciel and me down a few turns and streets. She , Bard, and Finny had to chase him all the way into town. We run for a bit- I see Finny And Bard. Once right in front of them, I stop to catch my breath.

"Master, Lucy." Finny says.

"What were ya thinking bringing the two of them here?" Bard asks Mey-Rin.

"The master said to. It's not my place to say no. Lucy also wanted to come." She explains. I look up a tower to see Pluto. He's breathing fire that's raking across the town. I also take note that his collar is shining.

"Pluto!" Ciel exclaims, looking up at the Demon Hound. Ciel clenches his fist in anger.

"I think he's being controlled." I say aloud. Everyone looks at me-I explain. "Just look at how his collar is illuminating."

"What are you up to here?" Ciel asks them.

"It's just…we wanted Pluto to be how he was." Finny says.

"What have you tried?" I ask them.

"Well we've been shooting him with tranquilizing darts, but it's not working." Bard says. "And now I'm out."

"Try shooting the collar." I say. "You have bullets, right?" They shake their heads.

"No." Ciel says, I look over at him. "You just said you have bullets, correct?" I feel my jaw drop slightly.

"Master," Mey-Rin says, "Are you telling us that we should shoot him?"

"Just take a look at his eyes. His mind is already long gone. That is no longer the Pluto you and I once knew." Ciel says. "It's just a beast."

"You don't think shooting the collar off would work?" I say.

"No-he's too far lost in the dark. Even if we were to remove the collar, he would be stuck in a demented phase." I nod my head-grimly, I understand what has to be done. I notice that all the servants do, too.

"You all know what it's like don't you?" Ciel asks us all. "To have your pride stolen away from you? To be left behind, hollow. It's a tragic way to live. I order you-Finny, Mey-Rin, Bard-kill the Demon Hound! Any way you can." I see tears form under everyone's eyes-even Bard.

"Yes, Sir!" The all say. Bard and Mey-Rin load rifles and Finny picks up a huge slab of stone. Mey-Rin lifts her glasses up off her eyes. _There's still so much I don't know_, I think to myself watching the servants. All of the sudden, Ciel runs off in the opposite direction. I run off after him.

"Wait!" I call to him, "Where are you going Ciel?" I see him hop up on a stray, mounted hoarse. I cringe at the sound of three bullets being fired. Ciel reaches his hand out to me and says,

"Come, we can't afford to waist time." Getting up on the hoarse I ask him,

"Where are we going?"

"To the Queen's Castle." Ciel says as the hoarse begins to ride off. As we pick up speed, I grab onto his waits. I feel strong, pained energy emitting from him. Oh Ciel…

Soon we arrive at the front gates to Her Majesty's Palace. We get off the horses and confront the guards.

"I an the Earl Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive." He says.

"And I am Lady Rosenerro-the Rosen Mistress." I say.

"We request to see-" Ciel stops talking. Looking up at the guards, we see that they look almost frozen. There expressions are motionless. We proceed inside to see that it is the same story for all of the guards.

"What the hell is going on?" I wonder aloud as Ciel and I walk down an aisle of frozen guards.

"Time is standing still." Ciel says. "A trap? No time to decide that." Ciel runs off up the stairs. I follow him up. We see an open door-sounding from the room is the tune of, 'London Bridge is Falling Down,' but it sounds distorted, creepy.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I say as Ciel and I head into the room. I look on the Queen's bed to see her face frozen-with death.

"Her Majesty." Ciel says , shocked. I walk a step closer to see her holding a rotten piece of flesh in her hand. Her torso and shoulders also looks rotten.

"Wait," I say, "So back in Paris when she was saying how lovely it is to be joined with the one you love-" I cut myself off. "That's just repulsive."

"She did the same thing to my parents." Ciel says gloomily. I look at him I want to say something, but I can't force a single thing to come out of my mouth. We turn around at the sound of a high-pitch, loud scream. A women is in the door way(most likely worked for the Queen). Ciel and I dash out of the room to see a couple of guards running up to the room.

"Damn," I exclaim, "It was a trap." Someone sounds a bell. Everyone shouts, 'the queen's been murdered!' As we get to the ground level floor, Ciel and I are surrounded by guards. They all point rifles at us. I gulp, and put my hands up. Ciel lower them and says to the guards,

"I am Ciel. I am the Earl Phantomhive-as my father was." He says.

"And I am Lady Rosenerro-the Rosen Mistress. My father's mother was the 'Queen's Rose.'"

"Phantomhive, Rosenerro?" One of the guards says, "You mean to tell me the 'Queen's Guard Dog' and the daughter of one of the Queen's personal friends has turned against her?"

"I cast off that title." Ciel says. "And no, I'm not the one who killed her Majesty-Lady Rosenerro is innocent as well."

"You think to talk your way out?" Another guard says-they all raise their rifles.

"No, I'm certain I can't." Ciel says. "But still, no matter what you do to me-" I tune him out at the sound of guns being fired. I jump in front of Ciel. I feel bullets pierce all the way through my stomach, chest, and ribs. I crash hard onto the floor. Another shot fires- with all my strength, I reach my hand up to stop it from hitting Ciel. But it goes through my hand and his left side. I scream in my head as he falls forward onto the ground. _Is…is this how he dies? _I ask my self, remembering what the Undertaker had said to us on the ship. The guards close in on us. "No, no." Ciel says, ripping off his eye patch. I turn my head and see the blood flowing out of him forming his fausasion symbol. He raises himself off the floor slightly and says, "I will not end here, not like this!" Ciel's contracted eye glows.

"I see you have awoken, Young Master." I hear Sebastian's voice. I close my eyes as the rifles fire again. I open my eyes to see Sebastian kneeling in front of Ciel and me-the bullets in between his fingers.

"You came back." Ciel says to him. Turning around to look at Ciel, he says,

"It is exactly as you said, Young Master. You won't end-not yet, not now." He turns around-Sebastian flings back the rifle bullets he caught between his fingers and throws them, with more force that a gun, back at the guards. They all fall over in pain. Standing up, Sebastian says, "Master, I ask your forgiveness in unauthorized leave."

"What?" Ciel asks him. "What's so important?"

"I was seeing to the preparations for the last supper. Spicy, bitter, but sometimes sweet. it's a multi-fasted meal indeed. Brazed to perfection." Sebastian says. He smiles that creepy little smile of his. I grind my teeth, anger welling up. I'd protest and yell at him, but my loss of blood is making me grow weak. "Milady, I believe changing into your true form will help patch up those injuries." Turning his attention back to Ciel, Sebastian says, "Thanks to you this last supper will be delicious. I will be able to enjoy the ultimate soul." I feel my eyes shine from rage. I drag myself across the floor so no one sees my change into my true form

"I order you right now," I hear Ciel say to Sebastian, "take me to this angel of massacre."

"Yes. Sir." Sebastian replies. I stay hidden, for a guard is still conscious. With a glare Sebastian nocks him out. "Everything's clear now, Milady." He tells me. I walk over to join them. He picks up Ciel, and we run out into the flaming night. Descending farther into town, I can hear gun shots again.

"Can they do it?" Ciel asks Sebastian(about Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard).

"Assuming the servants fight with all their might, I believe they'll be an even match for Pluto. They should have a good chance of winning."

"I hope so." I reply.

"Whoever looses-" Ciel begins, but cringes in pain from his bullet wound. "Before much longer, I'll see them. I'll be seeing them again in Hell. It's beginning." A river of tears washes down my face. But now, I can't tell if they are of sorrow, or rage.


	24. Final Showdown Part 1

Lucy's POV

Sebastian takes Ciel on a little row boat.

"Master, prepare yourself." Sebastian says to him. Still in my true form, I stand on the opposite side of the boat from where Sebastian begins to row. Ciel looks up at me and asks,

"Why don't you sit down?" In response, I point to my black angel wings.

"They're too big. I'd smack you in the face." I try to joke-in attempt to lighten up the atmosphere.

As we row down the Thames, I stare blankly at all the dead bodies along the shore. All of the sudden, a white feather floats by on the surface of the water. Seeing it as well, Ciel asks,

"Where is it we're going?"

"There are several bridges referred to as, 'Devils' Bridge.'" Sebastian says to us. "Because supposedly they were made by demons. But then, there is the Towers Bridge. In all likely the angel instructed Her Majesty to build." Just up ahead, a tall, unfinished bridge comes into view. As we row right up to the side, I see faces in the side of the bridge-appearing and sounding to be screaming for mercy.

"Human sacrifices." Ciel says at the sight. My mind wanders back to the countless dead bodies laying about in London. "How could anyone ever consider this to be a holey bridge?"

"One can go too far." Sebastian says.

"This seems more suited to a demons work than an angels." I say. "But we're dealing with an angel of massacre-a fallen angel. That standing is worse than that of any demon." I remark. Sebastian ties the boat to a post at the base of the bridge.

"Master," He says to Ciel, "Would you please wait here for me."

"I'm coming with you." Ciel replies sternly.

"If I may be clearer," Sebastian remarks, "You'd hold me back."

"I see." Ciel says. "So your saying you can't handle him if your feted down."

"If you would so prefer." Sebastian replies, "You shall have the best view in the house, My Young Lord." He picks Ciel up, then walks up a ladder on the side of the bride all the way to the top. I climb up after them. "Milady," Sebastian says to me as we climb, "You are aware that you have wings."

"Yes," I say back to him, "I know. But that doesn't mean I know how to use them necessarily." I hear him let out a small sigh.

Finally we reach the top of the bridge. We walk close to the end of one side of the unfinished bridge. On the other side, I see Ashe.

"Why did you kill the Queen?" Ciel asks him from where we stand(or where I stand and Sebastian carries him).

"Her eyes became clouded." Ashe says, looking out to the still burning London.

"Her eyes?" Ciel remarks.

"They should have been firmly fixed on the future. But help captive by the past they dulled and rotted. So I had no other choice-I had to purify her." Ashe says. I clench my teeth together and squeeze my fists to prevent myself from doing something rash. I look over my shoulder and see Sebastian setting Ciel down on a pile of building materials for the bridge.

"This seat ay be uncomfortable," I hear him say to Ciel as I join them, "But I believe it will offer you the best vantage."

"Indeed." Ciel agrees.

"Master," Sebastian says, "Your orders now." Ciel takes off his eye patch, casts it away out to the sea, and says,

"My orders are-kill the angel now!" I see Sebastian's eyes glow that pink, devilish way as he goes down on one knee and says,

"As you wish, my young lord."

"I'll stay here and guard Ciel." I tell him. "For I assume you can win this battle on your own."

"But of course." Sebastian says to me. "If I couldn't fulfill my master's ultimate revenge, then what kind of a butler would I be?"

"This great bridge will soon be completed." Ashe pipes up from behind us-still standing in the same spot. "And then Eastern London will be safe from impurity. I am an angel with a solemn duty. No demon will ever be able to enter through this gate. I'll deal with you." He says to Sebastian, unsheathing his sword. "I shall purge you. You will be pure-pure as the driven snow!" Sebastian and Ashe lunge at each other. Sparks fly as Ashe's blade comes in contact with Sebastian's silver knifes. AS Sebastian lands back on the bridge, dark, shadowy, lost spirits attack him. They cling to his legs, causing Sebastian to stumble a bit.

"Sebastian!" Ciel exclaims.

"What is this?" Sebastian asks as more and more of the dark figures cling to him.

"It's so lovely." Ashe says. "It feels…" the shadows cover Ashe, and then he continues, except now his voice is layered, sounding both male and female. "Ah, yes. It feels good." She shadows clear, showing Angela standing where Ashe was-and in his clothing. "Nicer than anything a human has touched before." She says, her voice now completely female.

"There the same person." I say. "How could I not tell that!" I rant quietly-in anger.

"An angel who rebels in impurity." I hear Sebastian say.

"Impurity is not something I'm able to enjoy." I now hear Ashe's voice say as shadows cover the angel once more. "But…" white feather shoot out of the darkness-Sebastian is able to avoid them. Coming straight toward Ciel and me (we're sitting almost directly behind the fight scene)-I flap out one of my wings. The force of the wind I create causes the feathers to fall to the ground. "Never the less the despair it brings indults me with a certain amount of power." The angel says, now sounding of Angela. _Just pick a damn gender! _I protest in my head. The dark shadows now completely block Ciel and my view of Sebastian and the angel. I see Ciel looking up at the sky. Following his gaze, I see the same pattern that was on the window of the church at the cult forming out of the shadows.

"What is that symbol, anyways?" I wonder aloud.

"It's-" Ciel begins to explain, but is cut off. The shadows creep up- and surround us from all sides. I stand in front of Ciel, and close my black wings around him. As I protect Ciel, the smell of blood wafts over. Out of the dark barrier of shadows-Sebastian's arm flies by us. Ciel looks out around my chest and sees it too.

"Sebastian!" He exclaims. All of the sudden-in little flashes all the shadows start to disappear. The symbol forming above begins to thin, and fade away-and I am now able to see Sebastian and the angel again. I unfold my wings from Ciel, and sit back down next to him.

"Blasted reapers!" the angel says(currently Ashe). "How dare they presume to interfere with our sacred ceremony!"

"Yes, what a pity." Sebastian remarks, in somewhat of a mocking tone. "I suppose we're all going to miss out on that 'purity' of yours. So now then, shall we continue our fight?"

"I had hoped to spend longer with you." Ashe says(a small shiver goes up my spine). "So much for that." He sounds a high-pitched whistle. After doing so for a good half a minute, he says angrily, "Where is that cursed Demon Hound?"

"You did it." Sebastian says. "Well done." I look over, and see Ciel smile a small, maniacal smile-he holds his wounded side.

"Its useless." Ashe says, shuttering with rage. He raises up in the air and continues on. "Everyone is useless. Useless, useless, I must purify them all. I must purify!"

"Master!" Sebastian exclaims, running up to Ciel.

"Taste the flames of Hell!" The angle exclaims, rapidly changing from Ashe to Angela. Beams of light shoot down from the angel. Sebastian picks up Ciel and heads for the end of the bridge.

"My turn." I say to myself. Summoning all my rage, I dodge all of the beams of light and raise in the air to meet eye-to-eye with the fallen angel. "This will be your last night." I say to it. "You shall not live to see another dusk!"


	25. Final Showdown Part 2: Bitter End

Lucy's POV

I whip my left leg out at Ashe. Just barley, he misses it.

"Your in over your head, little girl." He says to me.

"I can hold my own." I say, looking the damned angel in the eyes. He draws his sword, and lashes it out at me. I dodge side to side, barley missing it with every stroke. I pluck out a few of my black feathers from my right wing, and throw them at him like Sebastian does with his knifes. All but one hit the angel-straight in the chest. Anger rages across Ashe's face. Quick as lightning, he lunges at me in the air. His hands cuff tightly around my neck. As I feel one hand come off of my neck- I feel something crack in my wing. The angel throws me to the bridge like a piece of scum you're trying to flick off your gloves. As I land I slide across the bridge on my back. I come to a stop as my head hit's a spare metal bar. Sebastian helps me up with his remaining arm and says,

"Please keep an eye on my Yong Master while I squash this vermin."

"O-ok," I say, "But how are you going to-"

"Leave it all to me." He says. "And thank you for all of your efforts." He walks toward the Angel-I walk over to Ciel-whom has his eyes closed.

"Why are your eyes closed?" I ask him.

"Sebastian told me to close him. He said he doesn't want to damage my impression of him." Ciel tells me. Stiffly, I sit next to him on the ground. I now take notice to the blood oozing out of my back and head. I turn to face Ciel- so no blood will drip on him. I look over to Sebastian.

"Now then," He says to the angel, "You'll get to see my true form." As he walks toward Ashe, black feathers, different than mine, cloud around him. "It's unsightly," Sebastian continues, "Disgusting, repulsive. But it is my true form." The sound of his footsteps changes-like clanking metal. Terror storms over Ashe's face.

"A-a demon." He says. The feathers clear, and I see Sebastian's true form. My eyes stretch wide at the sight_. Thank goodness I'm half angel! _I think as I eye Sebastian. I slowly turn around, not wanting to look at the scene anymore. _I'm going to be haunted with nightmares for years to come!_ I hear Ashe scream in agony, and strong gusts of wind. The bridge begins collapsing. Ciel slides toward the end. I let myself slide in the same direction-in order to get to Ciel. Just as he is about to fall off the side into the river, I catch him by the wrists.

"Master," Sebastian calls to him. "Can you last long enough for me to count to ten?"

"Yes." Ciel replies. I dig the toes of my metal boots into the bridge.

"Just hold on!" I say to Ciel. "I promise I won't drop you." He nods his head-still keeping his eyes closed.

"And here we go." I hear Sebastian say. "Ten, nine, eight," I hear something squirt and gash.

"No, wait," I hear Ashe plead.

"Seven." Sebastian continues counting.

"Unwanted, useless, evil." Ashe says.

"Six, five, four,"

"Filthy, defiled,"

"Three,"

"Filthy, filthy, filthy, filthy," Ashe repeats over and over.

"Two!" I now hear Ashe's screams of agony. "One." Sebastian finishes counting. A huge flash of light streams and bulbs out. Then, just like that, everything is calm. I hear footsteps coming my way. Taking a nervous gulp, I look over my shoulder. To my relief, it's Sebastian in his **human** form. "It's over now, master." He says to Ciel. Ciel smiles at him-weird. Making sure he has a good grip on the side of the bridge, I let go of his wrists. Just as I step back, Ciel lets go, and plunges down into the river. As he falls, I see Ciel's cinematic record appear.

"NO!" I scream as he crashes down below the surface of the water. I see Sebastian dive in after him- I do the same. I put my arms over my face as I break through the surface of the cold water.

As I swim down after Ciel, Sebastian grabs hold of him. I turn upwards, and follow them back up to the surface. I take a long breath of air as my head breaks the surface of the water.

"My, my," Sebastian says, "The angel has completed it." Looking at the bridge-I see what he means. In the very middle that was unfinished is Ashe's corpse. "Now the bridge truly is…holy." I smirk and say,

"In one sense or another." We head back to the shore and in seconds, Sebastian shows up with a gondola. I put Ciel(who's passed out) in the middle. Sebastian rows on one end, and I sit on the other-now back in my human form. We ride down the river and under the bridge. A heavy fog cover the water, and I see nothing.

After about five minutes of blinding white mist, the fog clears to reveal a mysterious body of water.

"Where are we?" I ask Sebastian.

"We're heading for a special island. It has been precious to demons for countless centauries, and it is where the last chapter shall end." Understanding exactly what he means, I begin to cry waterfalls. I look down at Ciel, who's now in a black suit with a white rose in the pocket-he opens his eyes. "Master," Sebastian says, "I see you have awoken." I turn around so Ciel won't see my cry.

"Where is this?" He asks Sebastian. "Where are we?"

"You wish to know?" He asks Ciel.

"Why else did I ask?" He responds. "No," Ciel says all of the sudden, "Now that I think about it, I do not. I feel as though I've been asleep for such a long time." I look down at the water. In it I see Ciel's cinematic record. I see a women wearing red being killed by Grell, Ciel being kidnapped, Ciel in a…dress? And many more of his memories. "What's this?" He asks Sebastian.

"It is your cinematic record_. _Apparently it came to meet you." _He's looking at the water too. _More tears stream down my face.

"I see," Ciel says numbly. "This is my life. This is how I lived. But…I'm dead now." I put my head in between my knees to muffle the sounds of my crying.

"No not yet." Sebastian says. "Though death will come to claim you soon, Young Master. And I shall be here to the end."

"You did leave, you know." I manage to choke out.

"You're here too, Lucy?" Ciel asks me.

"Of course I am." say, wiping my eyes. I turn to face him. "I still need to say goodbye." He looks back down at the water.

"Knowing Elizabeth, she'll be quite unhappy." He says.

"Yes," Sebastian agrees, "Lady Elizabeth's love for you runs quite deep. But she is among many whom care for you." I see him look over at me.

"Oh yes," Ciel continues, "She was a sobbing mess when Madam Red died, too." I see the cinematic record showing the same women with red hair-that I saw was killed by Grell.

"Was she a relative?" I ask.

"Yes-mine and Elizabeth's aunt." Ciel replies.

"You and Lizzy are…related?" I say.

"You say it as if it's uncommon." Ciel says to me. "And the servants," Ciel says, directing his attention back at Sebastian, "Are they dead?"

"Well," Sebastian says, "They were breathing the last time I saw them."

"You must admit, they are uncommonly stubborn." Ciel says.

"You say that as if it's uncommon." I joke.

"And Pluto?" He asks Sebastian.

"I can connect his bones later." Sebastian says.

"His bones," Ciel says, "No. What real meaning do bones have? Everything.."

"Everything." Sebastian repeats. Little green dots begin floating past us in the air.

"No, never mind. Everything isn't important." Ciel says.

"What are these little dots in the air?" I ask.

"The thoughts of the many people who have passed through the Young Master's life." Sebastian says. "The warm regards they held him in."

"All the people's feelings, huh?" Ciel comments. "They're nice."

"Nice?" Sebastian asks.

"Yes. I can leave them without loneliness and sadness. But…it's still…it's still nice." Sebastian hands Ciel a diary. "What is this?"

"Oh it's just a little something I brought along." He says to Ciel. "To keep you occupied. A diary Tanaka left behind before departing."

"It's from Tanaka?" Ciel asks. "So that angel actually did know something after all." He says after reading part of it. "She wasn't just making it all up."

"And what now, Young Master?" Sebastian asks.

"There's nothing left to do. My targets are all gone." Ciel says. "Besides which-just take a look at me. I'm gone." Tears well up in my eyes once more. A crescent shaped island comes into view. We dock the boat, and walk out in the island. With his remaining arm, Sebastian carries Ciel. I walk numbly beside them. We walk into what looks like an old stone building with no roof.

"We're here, Master." Sebastian says as he sets Ciel down on a stone bench in the middle of the little area.

"So this is where it ends." Ciel says.

"Yes." Sebastian replies.

"What about that bird?" Ciel asks. Looking up at the top of a wall I see a black crow.

"I will see to it." Sebastian says.

"Maybe you can give it whatever's left of my soul." He says to Sebastian.

"As kind as ever." Sebastian says.

"So will it hurt?" He asks.

"It will a bit." Sebastian says. "I'm sorry. But I will try ever to be gentle-"

"No." Ciel interrupts. "Be as brutal as you want. Etch the pain into me-it's proof that I had a life worth living." Sebastian gets down on one knee and says,

"Indeed, My Young Lord." Tears shining in my eyes, I walk up IN FRONT OF Ciel and say,

"This is it. Goodbye Ciel."

"You don't have to cry." He says.

"I want to. If it wasn't for you, Ciel, I would still be isolated in my Manor. I don't care if my past was a lie-you gave me a purposeful future. And I want to tell you, before you pass on," I crouch down and look him in the eyes, "I love you-with all my heart. I couldn't say anything after I met Lizzy, for your and her sake. But I wanted to tell you before you left." He looks at me with somewhat of a smile and replies,

"Glad to know, thank you." He says to me. He rests his head on the back of the stone bench. I step back as Sebastian removes his glove with his teeth. I stare at his black-nailed hand as it brushes across Ciel's face-removing his eye patch.

"Keep it." Ciel says to me. I grab his eye patch off the floor and nod. A steady flow of tears streams down my face. Ciel closes his eyes as Sebastian looms over him and says,

"And now, Master."


	26. Epilogue

Lucy's POV

I grip Ciel's eye patch in my hands as Sebastian looms over him.

"Goodbye." I whisper softly, still sobbing. All of the sudden, Sebastian moves away from Ciel. He steps bask, and drops his arm numbly to his side.

"It's gone." Sebastian says. "Young Master's soul-"

"Wait a minute," I interrupt, "What do you mean, 'it's gone'?" Realization hits me harder than the bullets shot at me by the Queen's guards. I run up to Ciel and hold his face in my hands. His skin is cold-his body completely lifeless. I look up to see the bird flying away. Breathing hard and quick I say, "Come now, Ciel. This isn't funny." I shake my head side to side, horror striking me internally. The ground below begins to crack. The while island trembles-I turn to see Sebastian covered in a green-misty cloud. "Your going to sink the island!" I yell at him. Everything goes still, but a dark look still remains in Sebastian's eyes. "Where is his soul?" I ask him.

"How dare he interrupt my meal." Sebastian says-as if ignoring my presence all together. He turns to me and says, "Blame that bird-or more so, the vermin it was carrying." Processing what he told me, I ask,

"So…another demon took it?"

"Yes. It would seem that the arm I lost was the arm on which bore the hand that wore our contract." Sebastian says to me.

"Then we're just going to have to get it back" I say. "Don't get me wrong- I don't like the fact that you're to eat Ciel's soul. But at least I'd know where it is."

"Indeed." He agrees.

"I want to help." I say. "I want to help get his soul back."

"In that case, you must harness your abilities." Sebastian says to me. "You must take control of your powers."

"Then that is what I'll do." I say. "But first I'll go back to London."

"Why's that?" He asks me.

"First we're going to have to tell everyone that Ciel's in a coma-that he'll probably get better. I…I also want to check on everyone."

"How generous of you." Sebastian says to me.

"You don't have to put on your butler act right now, you know." I say.

"Oh but I do. For I am still…one hell of a butler." He says the last part grimly-as if the words on his tong themselves are a burden.

I head back to London in the little gondola with Sebastian. We take a carriage back to Ciel's manor. I stand in shock-for the manor is almost completely destroyed. I head upstairs to what was my room. That part of the house is still fine, so I pack up my things. As I head down the hall and back downstairs with my luggage, I come across Ciel's office room. I drop my things outside and go in. I walk up to his desk chair.

_Please do your own finance reports, Lucy. _I see and hear Ciel say from the chair-but it's only an illusion. Just as I am about to leave-I see a silver fork holding the drawer in Ciel's desk open. I take out the fork and open the drawer up. Flat in the center I see a letter addressed to me. I rip it open and read:

_Dear Lady Lucy Celia Rosenerro,_

_It is with great honor that I, Queen Victoria grant you the head of the Rosenerro family. All money and company rights are now yours. _

_In addition, the official title of: The Queen's Rose is now yours. As your late fater ahead of you, I expect great things from you._

_Sincerely,_

_Her Majesty,_

_Queen Victoria_

I see another letter under hidden under the envelope that reads,

_If your reading this, Lucy, that means my revenge is complete. Like I promised, you are now head of your family._

_-Ciel Phantomhive_

I hold both letters in my hands.

"He did it." I say, crying. "In the end, he fell through with his end of the bargain. But I never would of thought that this would mean so little to me." I walk back out of the room and put the letters in one of my suitcases. I walk out the front door of the Manor. I stop next to Sebastian, who's standing by the water fountain.

"We should establish a telepathic connection." He says to me.

"How do we do that?" I ask. He takes off his glove, and bites into his hand-causing it to bleed.

"Now you do the same with the opposite hand." I take off one of my gloves and bite into my hand. He then hold up his bleeding had to my eye level. I do the same-but have to go on tip toe to do so.

_Can you hear me? _He asks from within my mind.

_Yes. _I respond back to him. _I will train and get stronger. I'll let you know when I am ready. _Looking past the fountain, I see Ciel's body laying in a path of flowers. In my absence, please take care of him.

_Of course. _He assures me. With that, I take one more look at Ciel and his Manor- I walk away from what has felt like home.

One month later

I ride in a carriage. _How long has it been since I've been here? _I wonder to my self. I look at my hands as I fold and straighten them. _I feel so strong…even in human form._ For about a month I've been training and perfecting both by demon and angel skills. The carriage comes to a halt, and I hop out. I look up at a large, four story Manor with a basement level. It is surrounded by a large rose garden. In front is a large, gem statue. I knock on the marble stone doors with a solid silver knocker. A butler with ginger hair answers. His eyes widen, full of kindness and surprise as he says to me,

"Welcome home, Milady."

**This is the end of Black Butler Twisted! I've loved writing this story and I hope that you, all of my readers will continue on in this story with me when I publish season two: Black Butler Destiny. I will try to have the preview for that posted sometime next week.**

**Keep watch for the new season! After all, Sebastian's not done being one hell of a butler. Lucy just opened up-and Ciel needs his soul.**


End file.
